Soul EaterReaper Resonance
by Tia.Vaughn
Summary: A fan fiction I made up for Soul Eater. I do NOT own Soul Eater or any of the characters in here. I am writing based on both the anime AND the manga. When Chrona comes in I will try to avoid specifying the gender, but I like the character as a boy the best, so if I accidently write in "he" or "him" please just think of Chrona however you prefer. *I do not own Soul Eater*
1. Chapter 1,2,3

**Soul Eater-Reaper Resonance**

**Chapter 1:**

"Where are you going? Amy! Wait!" My partner yelled behind me but I didn't care, I wasn't paying attention to him. I should be, considering he was the only one that was ever there for me but I couldn't stop running. Breath shot out of me in bursts as I chased after the man in front of me that was laughing manically. I had to catch him; he was on the road to becoming a kishin. The academy put all their effort into making sure a kishin was never born, not that I was part of the academy though. I smirked as I caught up to the madman, throwing my leg in front of him as he spiralled and fell down, skidding to a stop in front of me.

"Reave, change into a weapon now!" I yelled as I reached my hand back to him. He nodded as his body started glowing and reformed in my hand as a gunblade. I smirked as I felt our souls connect, and as the madman got to his feet I pointed Reave at him. "Your soul is mine now." I smiled as I pulled the trigger as Reave shot thousands of blue bullets of light into the madman's body, which convulsed and then dissolved away to reveal a red orb floating where he used to stand. A kishin egg soul. Reave's body flashed and reformed in front of me as a person, his jest black shaggy hair sticking up in all directions, but his eyes stayed closed. He was mad at me, I knew it. Instead of saying anything to me he reached out and grabbed the red soul and dropped it down his throat.

"That makes five." He mumbled as he opened his ice eyes and he stared me down. I knew what he was thinking, so I broke the eye contact.

"Yeah, things are progressing great."

"They'd be progressing better if you would just ask to join the academy. They have a wall of missions to hunt these things, places to go that we don't even know about." I frowned and crossed my arms as Reave pulled at the sleeves of his long white shirt, the black t-shirt over it shifting as well.

"I don't want to." I mumbled as I shook my head. Reave sighed as he went to talk, but I held up my hand to cut him off. There was a soul somewhere behind me. How long had they been there? "Who are you?" I asked without turning around as Reave moved closer to me, getting into a fighting position.

"Nobody that's going to hurt you." A man stepped out from the shadows, the shine off his glasses hiding his eyes. He had stitch marks all over his clothes, and some on his face. There was also a giant screw threw his head. He turned it periodically until it clicked, and then he looked up, his now visible green eyes locked on me.

"What do you want then?"

"I was hunting the man that was on the path to being a kishin, but I decided to watch you instead. You're soul is very strong, I wanted to see what you could do." Reave stood up straight and crossed his arms, his blue eyes searching the man in the stitched lab coat in front of us.

"If you were hunting that, you're from the academy then?" Reave smiled, his pointed teeth showing as I frowned deeper.

"Yes, you can call me Stein. Shinigami-sama has been watching you, he asked me to find you and issue you an invitation to the academy." A laugh bubbled out of my throat as Stein continued to stare calmly. Reave punched my shoulder as I quit laughing and glared at him.

"What do you have against the academy?"

"None of your business." I mumbled as Reave snarled and messed his already messy hair.

"If you aren't going to go, I am." Reave said as he began walking towards Stein.

"Why are you so insistent on joining the academy? We can do this by ourselves!"

"Why are you so insistent on not?! Amy, what happens when we collect kishin souls? Do you even know?"

"Yes. We need ninety nine kishin souls and one witch soul."

"Why?" Reave growled as he frowned, his blue eyes weren't wavering. I said nothing to him. I didn't know the answer… "Well?" Reave prompted as I bowed my head and looked at the ground. I didn't know what happened then, I just heard some academy students talking one day.

"If you don't mind me interrupting," Stein mumbled as he turned the screw in his head again, when it clicked he put his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. "What happens when you do that is you become a master weapon. Your weapon is very unique; it's both a scythe and a gun. Shinigami-sama collects a death scythe, that's the point of collecting all those souls."

"Why can't I do that without the academy?" I asked as Reave stood beside Stein and stared at me, he would look angry to everyone else, but I knew that the look on his face was pleading me.

"You can easily do it without the academy, as you've been doing." Stein replied as the smoke in his mouth dangled. He didn't continue his sentence. Was he not going to try and persuade me to go? "I was only told to offer you to come; I'm not here to force you." Stein waved his hand in the air and turned around as he began to head toward the giant school in the middle of Death City. Reave ruffled his hair again as he let out an angry yell and looked back and forth from Stein and me. I smiled at the ground as I sighed, meeting his blue gaze.

"Fine, we can try it out. It's not like we're forced to stay." Reave's smile was huge as he looked at me and turned to run after Stein. The sun was starting to come up, I guess today was as good as any to start.

The city was strange as the sun rose up and began laughing as it always did. It was a pretty cool building though; I had to give it that. Stein had led us through the gates and was apparently taking us to the room where Shinigami-sama was. I crinkled my nose and crossed my arms. It was ridiculous that I came here; I didn't need anybody to help me be strong. Glancing over at Reave he still had that silly grin on his face, his pointed teeth interlocking in a smile that would usually scare people off, but not me. I remembered when we first met like it was yesterday.

"You could at least pretend to look happy to be here." Reave laughed quietly as I made a silly fake smile.

"Like this? Would you also like me to bat my pretty purple eyes?"

"Yes, and while you're at it, twirl your hair!" He laughed as I mocked him. "Never mind stop, you look terrible as a girly-girl, and your hair is way to short to twirl."

"It is not, shoulder length is the perfect length, thank you very much." I smirked as Stein opened a door that led to a giant room with clouds in the sky and crosses around the ground. In the middle there was a platform with a giant mirror, where Shinigami-sama stood.

"Hi there, hey there, how's it going, what's up, what's up?" He greeted in a silly voice.

"Shinigami-sama, she agreed to join the academy."

"I agreed to try it out." I corrected as Reave smiled beside me.

"Yes, that's fine. I don't know why you don't like the academy, but you're free to try it out. You know lots but there are lots of things that we can still teach you."

"I have a question, Shinigami-sama." Reave asked quietly from behind me. Confused, we all looked at him. What was he going to ask?

"Yes?"

"My brother attends the academy, I was wondering how he was doing, or where he was." Reave's eyes were hard and he avoided eye contact with me. He had family here? But why didn't he tell me that?

"Oh? Who is your brother?"

"His name is Soul, he's a scythe." Shinigami-sama clapped his hands together and nodded.

"Oh my! Yes, yes, Soul is doing very well! He has partnered with a girl named Maka, and they were making great progress. Very good students although they ran into some problems."

"Problems?" Reave repeated as he crossed his arms and stared at Shinigami-sama.

"Yes, they had collected ninety nine kishin souls and were hunting down a witch, but they accidently collected a magical cat's soul instead. As a result I had to confiscate all their souls for messing up. They are at zero now." Reave and I slapped a hand to our foreheads.

"How embarrassing." I mumbled as Shinigami-sama clapped again.

"Embarrassing indeed. If you'd like, Stein can show you to them. He is their professor, and they should be arriving at the school any time now." Reave shook his head and was about to decline but I nodded.

"That would be great."

"What?!" Reave yelled as he stared at me in surprise.

"You've never told me about a brother, I'm interested to meet him. Why, does he not want to see you?"

"No, he'll be happy to see me."

"Then why the delay?" I asked as we followed Stein out of the room and back to the entrance of the building where he instructed us to wait at the main gate for them.

"It's just been a while, its nerve racking." As we waited at the front gate and all the students poured into the academy, Reave said that Soul hadn't been past yet. We continued to wait though, and an hour after class was scheduled to begin, we saw two lone figures in the distance. The meisters soul was immensely powerful, and I could tell the similarity in wavelengths between the weapon she had, so that must be Soul. Actually, they were almost identical…

"Hey, Reave, how old is your brother?" Reave smirked as he shrugged.

"So he's here?" I nodded as I stared at him in shock. He had a twin and he never told me?!

As Maka and Soul walked up to the school they seemed to be bickering about something. It didn't seem significant, and there was some words that reached us that made it seem like they were fighting over who burnt last nights dinner. As they got within sight, I looked them over. Maka was dressed in a red plaid mini skirt with black and white boots that matched her black jacket with tails. She had a green tie on underneath and white gloves. Her light brown hair was in low hanging pigtails and her green eyes were set in a glare at Soul, who when I looked at him I had to rub my eyes. His face and body structure were identical except Souls hair was white as snow and his eyes were red as blood. He was dressed in a black and yellow sweater with maroon pants and black and yellow sneakers, and from what I could see he also had a headband on that had a sticker which said 'SOUL' and a button with a strange design on it. Come to think of it, on Reave's left shoe he had a sticker that said 'REAVE' on it, and on the right he had that same weird button that was in the shape of a mouth and said 'E A T'. It was strange to see someone who looked exactly like Reave dress so different. Reave was always wearing black jeans with black and white sneakers and a black t-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt. Their hair was the same length, but Reave let his black hair fall in his face instead of wearing a headband. By the time I stopped inspecting them they had realized we were standing there, and at first were paying no attention to a couple of students until Maka made eye contact with Reave and stopped to stare. Soul, who had his hands behind his head and was walking with his eyes closed, continued until he realized she wasn't with him anymore. Opening one eye he glanced over to meet eyes with Reave. He dropped his hands and his mouth fell open, his jagged teeth matching Reaves.

"What the?" Maka whispered as she looked Reave up and down, and then turned to Soul, who was walking slowly to Reave with his mouth open. His eyes were wide, but he didn't look unhappy.

"Reave?" Soul mumbled as Reave held out his arm and bumped his forearm against Souls who just stared.

"Long time no see Soul." He smiled as Maka walked up to us and Soul looked over at her, letting his arm fall. Soul cracked a smile, the same creepy jagged tooth smile that Reave had.

"Maka, this is Reave. He's my twin brother." Maka's jaw dropped as Reave smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"Well fair is fair. Since you introduced your partner I'll introduce mine. This is Amy." I waved slightly as I sensed two more souls coming up the stairs to the school. The one in front was so powerful I actually had to double check. A boy with blue hair spiked every which way and a black muscle shirt ran up to Maka and Soul as he yelled. He had a star tattoo on his shoulder, and the girl who followed behind him was in a beige kimono looking thing, her long black hair in a high pony tail as she chased him.

"Maka! Soul!" The boy yelled as he stopped to take a breath.

"You're late Black Star." Soul laughed as he pointed to class. "That's not cool."

"Ha! The class can't start without me, I'm the star!" Black Star turned towards me and Reave and then back to Soul. The woman beside him, who I could sense was his weapon, was already staring at Reave with surprise. Black Star continued to stare at Soul for a little while until his jaw dropped and he jumped back, pointed at Reave and then Soul. "There are two of you?!" He yelled as Soul laughed.

"Technically you could look at it like that."

"My name is Reave, Soul is my twin brother. This is my partner, Amy."

"My name is Black Star, but you must already know that! I'm so big my reputation even scares me!" He laughed crazily as he pointed to himself and his partner stood back looking embarrassed and disappointed at the same time.

"My name is Tsubaki, I'm Black Star's partner."

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled as Reave grinned bigger then I'd seen in a long time. I couldn't help but feel happy for him.

"What are you doing here Reave?" Soul asked as Reave shrugged.

"I finally convinced my partner to join the academy." I glared at him as he pat my head.

"As I've already said, we're testing it out, not joining for sure yet."

"Why not?" Maka asked in such a friendly way I didn't know how to answer.

"I don't need people to help me be stronger; I can do it on my own." I looked over at Reave and sighed. "Except for him, he's the only exception." I felt a hand on my shoulder, excepting Reave, I looked up to meet Black Stars bluish green gaze.

"I know exactly how you feel. But just because you don't need their help doesn't mean being here is the reason you get stronger." His smiled curved in a strange way. "Besides, I'm going to surpass God, so what's the point in you being strong? If you're Soul's brother then you're in my group and I protect my group." I couldn't help but laugh at him as his soul swelled with confidence. He was strong, that was for sure.

"Is this all that's in your little group? I think I can manage this many people." I caught Reave's smile from the corner of my eye, and saw Soul nod his head.

"Oh! We have to go! We're late for class!" Maka yelled suddenly as she pulled Black Star and pushed Soul towards the doors.

"You bookworm, who cares?!" Soul yelled as Black Star pouted.

"Yeah, I'm already late, and I already told you class won't start without the star there."

"Come on Tsubaki; help me get these guys to class."

"Sure." Tsubaki smiled as Soul turned to look at Reave.

"You better still be here brother." He mumbled as he pointed. I smiled and waved.

"I promise we'll still be here." With that they disappeared inside the building.

"A promise hey?" Reave smiled as I waved him off.

"We'll try this out. Besides, I can see how happy you are." Reave raised an eyebrow but he smiled anyway as I clapped my hands together.

"Well, let's go train in that forest over there!"

Practicing in the forest just outside the academy's walls was actually very helpful. The close placement of the trees required me to learn to be a lot more aware of my surroundings and to time my steps just right. Reave was in weapon mode and our souls were together as one. His soul was more powerful, like he found a source of power that he hadn't had before. Had seeing his brother actually increased something in him, or was there always worry in his mind that was holding him back before? Either way, if this is how strong he was now that he knew Soul was okay, we weren't leaving any time soon. A sound to my right caught my attention and I sensed a soul as I acted on my instinct before I realized where I was. When I realized what I was doing, Reave's sharp blade was up against the throat of a boy pressed against a tree. He had black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his head and nothing on his right. He was wearing a suit with white rectangles marking the shoulders and down his torso and there was a skull clip like Shinigami-sama's mask on his collar bone marking that he was from the academy. He also had a ring of the skull on both of his middle fingers. Bringing my attention to his face I inhaled sharply. His eyes were closed and he had a slight frown on his face, but aside from that, he was calm. Opening his eyes, a golden yellow gaze pierced my purple one and I felt myself falter for a second before I caught myself. I lowered Reave from the boy's neck and stepped away.

"You shouldn't sneak up on somebody like that." I mumbled as he fixed the skull clip on his chest and smirked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I couldn't help but notice that there was someone here when class was supposed to be going on, so I wanted to see." My eyes fell to his skull clip as I shrugged.

"I'm not technically enrolled yet, so I don't have an obligation to be in class yet. Shouldn't you be? You're three hours late." He smiled a little bit as he shrugged.

"I asked to be a student of the academy; I don't need to be a meister."

"You don't have a weapon?" I questioned as his eyes met mine again and I couldn't help but shiver. Something about him was off.

"No, I have two." I smiled as Reave sighed.

"Two? Why?" I replied slowly as Reave flashed into his human form.

"I have two twin demon pistols; it's to keep my symmetry perfect. Unless their in human form…" He trailed off, obviously bothered by something.

"Symmetry?"

"I see that your weapon is a scythe and a gun." The boy continued.

"Yeah, Reave is pretty amazing."

"Indeed. My name is Death the Kid, Kidd for short." He held out his hand for me to shake as he smiled. "My partners are Patty and Liz, but their waiting at the entrance for me."

"Wait, your name is Death?" Reave asked as he stared at him with shock.

"Yes, I was named after my father."

"You're Shinigami-sama's son?!" Reave and I yelled at the same time as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a reaper. I wanted to join the academy to become a better meister and create a weapon to my own specifications. Even though I don't have to, my dad accepted. The only thing is because I have two weapons I need to get double the spirits for them."

"So why are you three hours late? Shouldn't you respect your father a little more then that?" Kidd looked like he was thinking, then spun around and headed back to the entrance.

"You're right; I was late due the fact that I had to make my foyer symmetrical. I should get going though, see you around."

"What a weird person." I mumbled as he walked off and Reave shrugged.

"I think he has OCD."

"Well, if we ever run into him it will be easy to mess with his mind." Reave sighed and shook his head as we headed back to the school as well.

"Your sense of humour will always confuse me."

When Reave and I arrived at the entrance Kidd was nowhere to be seen but Soul and Black Star were sitting on the stairs. When we came up the way Black Star charged at us but stopped and yelled angrily as he ruffled his blue hair. Come to think of it, his hair seemed to be in the shape of a star.

"Looking for someone?" Reave asked as Soul yawned.

"Didn't Maka drag you guys to class?" I mumbled as Black Star continued scouting the area angrily.

"Stupid guy thinking he can cause more of a commotion then me, thinking he's so important. I'M THE STAR DAMMIT!" He yelled as we sat next to Soul.

"What's his deal?" Reave asked as Soul sighed.

"Were here to meet the new student, he's causing a huge deal in the school. Apparently he's Shinigami-sama's son."

"Really? He didn't come by here yet?" I asked casually as Black Star shoved his face next to mine.

"You saw him?! Where?!"

"He said he was coming here, just calm down." I replied angrily as I shoved his face away. Maybe I should have looked at his soul; a Reapers soul would look interesting I bet. Actually… "There here." I replied as I pointed. Kidd was walking down the entrance lane, hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. Behind him were two girls, one with long blonde hair and one with short. They had matching blue eyes and a blue and white cowboy hat. The short one was wearing shorts and the tall one was wearing jeans, and they both had the same red shirt that only covered their boobs and matching black heel boots. I scoffed at them as Reave looked at me.

"What?" He asked as I crossed my arms.

"Are their shirts short enough?" I mumbled bitterly as he laughed.

"Nooo they are not." Stupid boy. "Besides, your shirt isn't much longer." I pouted as I realized that he was right. My red shirt came just above my belly button and the sleeves ended at my elbows. I had silver jeans and sneakers on too, my short black hair was hanging free but my bangs were always pulled back with a purple clip that matched my eye color.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"You're the new kid?" Soul asked as Kidd stopped and looked at him, he smiled.

"You're here to show me around?" The short girl clapped behind Kidd and giggled.

"You show up three hours late and you think I'm here to show you around? It started at 7, you know that right?" The look on Kidd's face was hilarious as he glared at Soul.

"What was that? Did you say seven? Make it eight!"

"What?" Soul questions as Kidd started to freak out.

"If you divide seven in half there is no possible way to make it symmetrical, but eight cut horizontally or vertically is perfectly symmetrical!"

"Uh, what?" Souls mumbled as we stared at Kidd fall to the ground and bang it with his hand.

"Just say eight, I'm begging you."

"Is there something wrong with you?" Soul asked as Reave and I nodded, the tall girl behind Kidd sighed.

"Yes, he's absolutely insane." The shorter girl just laughed.

"Hey you!" Black Star yelled but it seemed far off. Looking around, we saw that he was up on one of the spikes of the academy, yelling and stomping. Kidd looked up at him and the taller girl tried to look closer.

"What's that person doing up there? Is it a monkey?"

"Monkey!" The shorter girl yelled as she clapped her hands. The spike that Black Star was on eventually cracked and smashed to the ground as Black Star laughed.

"I guess I was too big of a star for it to support me! Figures! Haha Haha!"

"You stupid bastard!" Kidd yelled as we all looked at him, his face was changed with rage as he glared at Black Star. "How dare you destroy the symmetry of the academy?"

"So a fight is what you want?" Black Star smirked as he called Soul over, who ran to him. Reave and I sat there and watched, saying nothing. I couldn't keep my eyes off Kidd for some reason.

"Liz, Patty!" He yelled as they nodded and transformed into guns in his hands. He held them upside down, his pinkies on the trigger as he twisted his body to a strange fighting stance. Before I could follow Black Star charged at Kidd. We watched as Kidd jumped away and shot bullets towards Black Star, who dodged.

"He shoots compressed soul wavelengths too, just like you."

"I noticed, his are red though."

"I'm surprised that Black Star dodged all that."

"If you could see his soul it wouldn't be too surprising." Reave looked at me, then looked back to the fight as Soul changed his arm into a black and red scythe and charged at Kidd, who bent over backwards and dodged as he bent down and put a gun to Soul's chest and shot, sending soul flying. Reave tensed beside me but I put a hand on his chest.

"Don't, it's not your fight."

"But he doesn't even have a meister." Reave growled as I didn't move my hand.

"This is his fault. Besides, I doubt Kidd is going to kill them."

"Fine." The fighting continued without any hits being landed on Kidd, until they came to a standstill. I heard foot steps and a sound of creaking wheels coming from inside the building as Maka, Tsubaki and Stein appeared.

"Looks like they didn't start the fight then." Stein laughed as he stared at the broken spike to the side, Kidd standing in the middle with a gun pointed at both Black Star and Soul. His fighting was incredible, but Black Star looked agitated.

"Fighting long range is for weaklings!"

"Oh…you want a close range fight instead?" The smile on Kidd's face was strange as he ran up to Black Star in a split second, kicking him in the face and sending him flying.

"How the hell?" Maka mumbled as Stein smiled.

"Why don't you have a lesson Maka? Look at Kidd; are his soul wavelengths matched perfectly?" Maka stared at Kidd as her eye color paled and she gasped.

"Yes, they are. How though? It's difficult to match your soul wavelength with two weapons. They seem in perfect harmony though. They respect him- no, that's not it. Is it admiration?"

"Yes, very good." Stein smiled as he fixed his glasses. "They are the Thompson sisters, so their wavelengths are already enough in synch. They were raised on the street, and Kidd picked them out specifically for the fact that they matched."

"Symmetry again." I mumbled as Reave inhaled sharply.

"Soul, let's do this!" Black Star yelled as Soul nodded and changed into a scythe, Black Star raising his arms."

"No way!" All of us gasped as the idea of it seemed unreal. As we expected though, Black Star missed catching Soul and Soul landed on his head, sending a small stream of blood down Black Stars forehead.

"What the hell are you doing trying to catch me with your head!?" Soul yelled from inside the scythe as Black Star attempted to pick him up, but it didn't work.

"Sorry! Ugh why are you so heavy?!"

"I can't be heavy, Maka swings me around like nothing!" Soul yelled as Maka sighed.

"Their soul wavelengths aren't in sync at all, this is expected." Soul changed back as he turned his back to Black Star.

"I'm sorry, but this is over. If we go on like this, I'll only end up hating you."

"But…we can still be friends right?" Black Star asked sadly as Soul turned around.

"Of course you idiot!"

"Oh Soul!" Black Star yelled as he ran towards Soul. Kidd stood there with his guns pointed.

"Can I shoot them now?" He asked as the gun responded,

"No, it's just getting interesting, let's see what happens!"

"Oh Black Star!" Soul yelled back as he ran towards him.

"Oh Soul!"

"Black Staaar!"

"They need professional help." Maka mumbled from beside me as Reave laughed in the corner, holding his stomach. Soul and Black Star finally reached each other and started hugging when suddenly a shot rang out and smashed into them, sending them falling to the ground.

"Oops. Sorry. My fingers slipped." Kidd said casually as Reave and I burst out laughing. Maybe the academy wasn't something I enjoyed but it sure as hell seemed to be a great sense of entertainment so far.

"Look! What's he doing?" Maka asked as Black Star ran up to Kidd and hit him as he shouted something and sent his wavelength into Kidd, who rebounded in time to dodge Souls swipe from above.

"Ha! I got you now!" Black Star laughed as Kidd looked down to see something tied around his ankle as Black Star pulled, sending Kidd falling to the ground. Soul jumped up in the air and changed into a weapon as he went to cut Kidd, who dodged at the last minute, tugged his leg and pulled Black Star too him as his face smashed into the side of Soul's blade. Kidd still seemed to be angered by being hit because he smirked strangely.

"I'll show you true power. Soul resonance!" He yelled as I watched in amazement with Maka as his soul exploded with power, a giant ball of blue light with three stripes on the left side. Kidd started glowing black as three spikes on each arm shot out and the guns took over his entire forearm, giant skulls on them. Kidd crouched as he pointed his guns towards Black Star and Soul who stood there like nothing had happened.

"That's incredible…" I whispered as I watched in amazement.

"Death cannon." Kidd smiled as a massive explosion shot out of the guns, blowing Black Star and Soul clean in the arm, smashing into the ground a few feet away.

"It's over." Stein smiled as Tsubaki ran for Black Star. Suddenly, Kidd made a gurgled sound and yelled as he fell down with a nose bleed. He seemed to be unconscious as his weapons transformed. The tall one, Liz, sighed as she covered her face and the short one, Patty, fell on the ground laughing.

"What just happened?" Reave and I asked as Maka smiled.

"It happened during Soul's last attack. Kidd dodged it but it cut off some of his hair, making it not symmetrical anymore. After the explosion he finally noticed, said something about his balance and symmetry, and fell over spouting blood."

"How ridiculous." Reave laughed as I stood up, Maka walked over to Soul and Black Star cheered saying that they won.

"Oh dear." Shinigami-sama mumbled as he came out of the school.

"I came here because it's my sons first day." Liz picked up Kidd and put him on her back as Shinigami-sama went towards them. I stared at them all, their souls all visible except Shinigami-sama's. Glancing over at Maka, her eyes were paled and I could tell she was trying to see it too, but in the end we both gave up and waved the group off, Kidd still unconscious.

"What a weird guy." Black Star smiled as he laughed.

"Yeah, weird." I mumbled as I watched them leave. Something about him interested me, and his fighting style was amazing. Watching him fight was definitely something I wanted to see again.

**Chapter 2:**

"It's been a while since we've seen anyone hey?" Reave asked as we stared up at the wall of missions, Tsubaki beside me. It had been about a month since we started school, and I had found that I got along with Tsubaki more then anyone. Kidd hadn't been seen at school for a while, I assumed it was because he was waiting for his hair to be symmetrical again, but who knew. What a weirdo, complaining about symmetry when the left side of his hair hand three white stripes and the right side had nothing. The stripes were kind of cute though.

"Hellooo? Amy?" Reave asked as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"Why do you keep spacing out like that?" He mumbled as we walked around the school. I was heading to the showers but Reave just liked to walk me there. Soul and Maka had been gone for a while; apparently they had an extra mission somewhere to make up for the fact that they hadn't collected any souls. Waving bye to Reave as I went into the showers, I saw Tsubaki standing in her towel wringing out her hair.

"Hey." I smiled as she waved.

"Oh, hi. How's it going?"

"I'm not sure. Reave seems pretty bummed out since Soul's been gone. He collapsed from a severe pain in his chest yesterday and couldn't move. And I can't stop thinking about Kidd. Why hasn't he been at school?" Tsubaki giggled as I felt myself blush and turn around. "Shut up, that's not what I meant!"

"I'm sure Soul and Maka will be back soon." Tsubaki smiled as I got in the shower.

"Did you hear about that special mission those meisters took on?" A random girl from the locker room said as another random girl replied.

"Yeah, I heard it was pretty simple though, why?"

"Apparently it wasn't! I mean the weapon Soul Eater was just admitted to the infirmary, he's really beat up!"

"What?!" Tsubaki and I yelled as I jumped out of the shower and we got dressed, running to the infirmary. We found Black Star on the way there, and he ran down the hall, kicking the door open. Reave was limping beside me, saying his chest was hurting again.

"Soul, wake up! Answer me, look at my face!" Black Star was on top of Soul shaking him, and a red eyed Maka smashed a book over his head. Had she been crying? What happened?

"Soul…" Reave whispered as he limped over to Soul and sat down staring at him.

"Why is Reave limping?" Maka asked as I shook my head.

"He has no physical wounds, he just says his chest hurts so much that it's difficult to move, especially about an hour ago. Yesterday was the worst; he actually fell down screaming and passed out from the pain."

"Yesterday…and an hour ago?" Maka whispered as she hung her head. "So I'm responsible for his pain too…?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I put my hand on her shoulder and placed myself in the way to block everyone's view of her tears.

"We fought something that's beyond understanding. We couldn't fight, or block. When I would block, it would hurt Soul, so I didn't block. But he…he changed back, and he got sliced across his chest… He almost died last night."

"What? Maka, don't feel bad." I whispered softly as I hugged her. "It's a weapons job to protect their meister like that; it's not your fault. Soul would have done it no matter what."

"You said that Reave collapsed from pain yesterday and an hour ago. Yesterday is when Soul was hit, and an hour ago is when the surgery to sew the scar happened." My eyes got wide as I turned to look at the twins, Reave had fell and his head was resting next to Souls, he was asleep too.

"So you're saying they can feel the others pain?"

"I guess so." Maka whispered.

"Reave's never had a random incident of pain without a reason before though."

"Neither has Soul, but when was the last time they saw each other."

"And how far deep are they connected…" I whispered as we both looked at them. The door opened and we all looked over to see a woman with blonde hair that was short except for the strands framing her face, which went down the coil in the middle of her chest. She was wearing a nurse's outfit, but part of me stiffened and I felt uncomfortable.

"Nurse Medusa!" Everyone said as they bowed to her. I did nothing.

"Oh, Maka! I have a favour to ask of you."

"Hm? Anything, Medusa." Maka smiled as Medusa pointed down to her leg, where I saw a man with long red hair and a black suit clinging to the nurse's leg. That was Shinigami-sama's current Death Scythe right?

"Your father seems to be stuck to my leg. Can you help me?" Maka grabbed the giant book she carried around glared.

"Maka chop!" She yelled as she slammed the book over his head, placing him beside Black Star and Soul.

Maka and I had stayed overnight with Reave and Soul, but we had put Reave in the bed beside Soul. Stein had checked him out, but nothing was physically wrong with him, yet he didn't wake up. I was starting to get worried.

"Are you mad at me?" Maka asked as I looked over and stared at her.

"Why would I be?"

"I hurt your partner." She mumbled staring down at her shirt.

"No you didn't. Nobody did."

"If you say so…" She was so depressed for no reason. It wasn't her fault, and no matter how strong she was Soul would have jumped in front of that for her. That's what Reave would have done too. Two earth shattering screams sounded from both the boys at the same time as Maka and I ran towards them. They didn't stop shouting even when we grabbed their hands. Medusa burst into the room and it took all I had to not throw something at her to keep her away from Reave. Suddenly, both the screams stopped. Reave said nothing, but Soul held up his hand.

"It's fine, it was just a bad dream, I'm sorry." Maka sighed in relief as Reave shifted his eyes to me. He looked terrified.

"Are you okay?" He asked which caused me to stare at him in confusion.

"Why on earth wouldn't I be okay?" I asked as he placed his arm over his eyes as he squeezed my hand.

"I don't know, never mind." I stood up and crossed my arms.

"I think you should stay here with Soul. Something is obviously up with you two, and if he needs a doctor you do too."

"What? Amy that's ridiculous!" Reave argued as I glared.

"That's an order from your meister." He didn't respond. "Maka are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah, for a while anyways."

"Alright, can you look after Reave too? I'm sure it'll be a handful with both of them but I need to do something."

"Sure, no problem." She smiled. Maybe she thought it was a way to make it up to us?

"Where are you going?" Reave asked as he stayed laying down not looking at me.

"I'm going to the library to look into weapon twins."

"It's a good idea." Stein smiled. "I was actually going to go look after too."

"Maybe I'll see you there then." I smiled and waved goodbye as I headed towards the library.

"I didn't think the library would be this huge…" I mumbled as I threw another useless book aside. I hadn't found a single thing out.

"Haha Haha! I didn't know the library had comic books! This is awesome!"

"Is that…Black Star?" I asked myself as I followed his voice to see him sitting on a giant stack of books reading a comic book. From the corner of my eye I saw Kidd too. My heart jumped.

"Hey, do you think I could have the book from under your ass?" He asked as Black Star looked up.

"Oh hey, are you here for punishment too?"

"What? No, I'm just looking for books." Kidd replied as Black Star handed him the book.

"Ex…ex…cali…bor? I can't read that, what does it say?"

"Excalibur. It's a story of a legendary sword said to give the chosen hero everlasting glory and fame."

"Glory?!" Black Star yelled as Kidd read the book excited.

"I bet a sword this amazing has perfect symmetry! I must see it!"

"Let's go get it!" Black Star smiled as Kidd nodded.

"Hey wait!" I yelled as I ran up to them. Black Star looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Amy! Are you in trouble too?"

"No Black Star, I'm not. I was just investigating something but I can't find anything. Mind if I come with you guys to get my mind off it?"

"Sure, you're a strong person, I don't mind!" Black Star smiled as Kidd smiled at me. My heart jumped again as we headed to where the book said Excalibur was supposed to be. Dammit why was it doing that?!

For most of the trip I found myself staring at Kidd a lot. Something about him caught my interest, and unlike before, I didn't think it was just because he was the son of Shinigami-sama. Was it how he fought? I couldn't deny that that had attracted me too him a lot, but it was something else. His eyes? They were quite hypnotizing…

"We're here, yahoo!" Black Star yelled as we stared at a tall mountain with a waterfall.

"Apparently Excalibur is up this and there's a cave at the top where he sleeps."

"Well I guess we should get going then." I mumbled as I stared at the slope. Kidd held out his hand as a smoke puff appeared and a skateboard materialized out of nowhere. He stepped on it as the wheels pivoted and activated like a jet pack. Was there no end to his surprises? I thought as Black Star glared.

"No way is he beating me up there!" He yelled as he started climbing.

"Well this sucks." I mumbled as I went to start climbing. Kidd grabbed my shoulder as I looked at him.

"You think I'm like Black Star and would make a lady walk?"

"What? I'm perfectly capable of-" I was interrupted as he suddenly scooped me onto his skateboard and flew up the mountain. I tried to look at anything that was in the opposite direction of his stare so that he wouldn't see my red face, but I couldn't help glancing up at him. He wasn't looking at my face, thankfully. Not only was it good because he couldn't see my blush, but at least I knew he was paying attention to where he was flying this thing. My god he smelt amazing. Like dark spices…

"Ahh!" He yelled as he dropped me and his skateboard disappeared. He clung to a spike coming out of the side of a cliff as I landed on my feet in the water.

"What?" I asked as I tried to get rid of my red face. Was it something I did? Black Star came barrelling up the side of the mountain as he looked around.

"Aha! I made it! Now where did he go?"

"I'm up here. I won't come down; I can't get my pants wet and full of mud."

"Are you serious?" Black Star yelled as he walked away.

"You'll have to carry me." Kidd replied seriously as Black Star laughed.

"No way! You can stay up there!"

"He has the book." I replied as Black Star stopped mid step and ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Dammit!" He yelled as he let Kidd get onto his back. Kidd popped out an umbrella and held it over his head as he read the book.

"See, this journey would have been impossible without two people. I'll deal with the water above and you deal with the water below."

"You're a spoiled little brat aren't you?" Black Star muttered as we walked down the cave. It took a while but we ended up coming to an opening where a fairy fluttered up to us.

"Look!" I yelled with happiness as I looked at it. "You're beautiful!" I gushed at the wings and the clothes as it fluttered happily and smiled at me.

"Hey, is Excalibur around here?" Black Star asked as the fairy made the funniest face I've ever seen, a mix of disgust and annoyance as she looked to the side and flew away.

"Must be in a bad mood." Kidd replied as we finally reached solid ground. Putting Kidd down, we made our way to the sword.

"There it is!" Black Star yelled as Kidd smiled.

"Look at the symmetry! Not a mark on the blade and the decorations down perfectly! This is definitely a sword worthy of being called the Holy Sword! I…I want it." He mumbled, but I watched Black Star grab the sword and yank it out while Kidd was talking.

"I knew it! I'm the hero!" He yelled as Kidd yelled and fell to his knees.

"No way! There's no way someone like you could be called a hero! Let's do it again!"

"What?! Can you even do that?" Black Star mumbled as he put the sword in the ground again. "Fine, you try."

"I will." Kidd said as he pulled out a wipe and cleaned the handle of the sword. "But you never know who's touched this."

"Seriously?" Black Star and I mumbled as Kidd grabbed it and pulled it out.

"Well that doesn't make much sense." I said, finally making a contribution to what was going on. Suddenly a giant flash of light flooded the cave as a voice appeared from what seemed like nowhere.

"Hello guests! Sorry for the late introduction! I am….Excalibur!" When the light faded there was a tiny creature standing in front of us. He was a white or baby blueish color and he had a suit jacket on with no pants. His noise was long and pointed and he looked like something from a game. His eyes looked like googly eyes from the store and he had a large top hat and a cane.

"How… lame." Black Star mumbled as he stared as me and Kidd tried to hide our laughter. It was difficult.

"Who are you!?" Excalibur questioned as he pointed his cane in Black Stars face.

"I'm the great Black Star! I guess it's not strange that you don't know me since you've been locked in this cave for so long but-"

"Fool! My legend dates back to the 12th century. Would you like to hear it?"

"What?" Black Star asked as the cane was shoved in his face again.

"Where did you come from?" Excalibur asked as Black Stars expression changed to frustration.

"Get that stupid cane out of my face."

"We're from the academy." Kidd answered as I stood back and watched.

"Meisters, aha! My legend dates back to the 12th century you know."

"What the hell." Black Star mumbled as Excalibur threw his cane in front of his face again. A vein popped out of Black Stars forehead.

"Fool! Who are you?"

"We already told you, and get that stupid cane out of my face!"

"Fool!"

"I said move it!" Black Star yelled as Excalibur turned around.

"What is your favourite number between 1 and 12?" Excalibur asked suddenly as Black Star smiled.

"1 of course, because that's the only number that matters!"

"8." Me and Kidd replied at the same time. He looked over at me with a look that I couldn't place, but it made my heart jump again. All I said was my favourite number.

"Fools! Who are you to pick just one number?"

"HE'S SO ANNOYINGGGG!" Black Star screamed as he ruffled his hair and Kidd put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay; don't let him get to you." Suddenly Excalibur put a giant stack of paper in all of our hands. I pushed it back at him.

"Oh, no way. I don't want to be your meister; I'm just here with friends."

"Fool!" He yelled as he shoved his cane in my face. I couldn't blame Black Star, this guy was beyond annoying.

"The 1000 provisions to being my meister. I start off my morning with a cup of coffee with cream."

"What is going on…?" I mumbled as I threw the papers into the water beside me. Kidd flipped the papers over.

"He even wrote a bunch on the back."

"Who wrote this stupid book it's all lies!" Black Star yelled angrily as he grabbed it and flipped it over. "Ex…ex…cali…bor?"

"It says Excalibur." I corrected as he threw the book down.

"YOU WROTE IT YOURSELF?!"

"No autographs!" Excalibur yelled as he threw the cane to Black Stars face again. "It could all be yours! Glory! Fame! Everything!" Excalibur ranted about all the things he could give them as he floated in sword mode down to them, a giant light flashing as wings of light appeared around them. Kid and Black Star grasped the handled together, but when the light faded they put him back in the ground and turned around.

"Yeah right, who would want to put up with you?!" Black Star mumbled as Kidd shook his head.

"Disgusting." I laughed as I followed them out of the cave.

"Wait, where are you going? I can lower the provisions down to 800, as long as you take part in the story telling session!" Lifting Kidd onto his shoulders again and Kidd opening his umbrella we walked the path back to leave this place and the annoying Excalibur behind. On the way we ran into the fairy.

"Did you meet Excalibur?" She smiled happily as we all made the same face as she did before. Avoiding eye contact, an expression of disgust and annoyance that just screamed 'please don't ask'. We didn't reply, just continued walking. She sighed. "Yeah, they met him…"

The next day at school I was walking around with Tsubaki and Black Star. Reave and Soul had recovered, but I hadn't seen them in a while and I hadn't seen Maka either. She was probably in class. Kidd appeared on the other side of the hall and made his way over to us, his weapons Liz and Patty standing behind him. I felt a pang in my chest as I felt anger but I shoved it down. Who did I think I was, acting like that? Kidd and Black Star walked up to each other and bumped forearms.

"It was good working with you." Black Star smiled as Kidd nodded. Looking around, there was a lot of people giggle and pointing at Kidd and Black Star. I ignored it when Soul and Reave walked down the hallway up to us. Soul bumped forearms with Black Star. "You're alright! Good to have you back." Black Star smiled as Tsubaki nodded. Reave walked up to me and smiled too, I returned it and held out my arms. He accepted and I hugged him. I was relieved that he was okay, but I hadn't found anything to help him in the library. Maybe Stein had. Breaking the hug, I turned around to see Kidd staring at me, but when I met his stare he looked away slowly.

"Hey Black Star, have you noticed the students are laughing at us?" Kidd asked as he tried to change the subject of me staring at him

"No, why?"

"Hey, Black Star! Kidd! You might want to come to the classroom." Maka yelled as she stuck her head out of Steins class. We followed her into the classroom and Kidd, Black Star and I all yelled in surprise. Standing in front of us were two giant pedestals filled with insane amounts of flowers surrounding a picture of none other then Excalibur. There was a giant banner that said 'I'll always be waiting for you!' and their names 'Death The Kid' and "Black Star' were written on the pedestals.

"What the hell?" Reave asked as Soul and Maka looked at each other.

"That's a little over the top, don't you think?" Maka asked as Soul nodded.

"What's it all about?" Soul asked as Black Star, Kidd and I all made the face. The face that anybody had when they see Excalibur.

"Please don't ask." We mumbled at the same time.

A week had passed since the Excalibur incident and in that time span I noticed that Tsubaki was being more and more strange everyday. When I tried to talk to her about it she would just smile and say it was nothing. Because she hadn't been feeling right I told Reave that I would be staying with her for a while, and that he could stay with Maka and Soul if he was released from the hospital before Tsubaki got back to normal. He didn't seem to mind because of that stupid cat that lived there and always walked around either naked or half naked. Black Star and I had been getting along well lately, was that something that bothered Tsubaki? No, I wasn't a weapon she couldn't be worried about anything. Did she have feelings for him? I didn't return them if he did, so she didn't have to worry about that either. I scratched my head angrily as I sat up. Black Star and Tsubaki had been gone for a long time, and it was almost time to go to school now. I got ready and headed down to school, my mind racing with things that could be bothering Tsubaki, but I couldn't find anything that made sense to me.

"Hey." Reave smiled at me as I waved back.

"Have you seen Tsubaki?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No, I just got here, why?"

"I know where she is." I heard Kidd's voice from behind me as I turned and met his golden stare. "She's not here, but you can come with me to see Shinigami-sama, I'm sure he can see her in his mirror." He pointed in the general direction of the Death room. I looked at Reave and he nodded. If they weren't here, where were they? Did they take on a mission?

When we got to the Death room Shinigami-sama was standing in front of a mirror that showed Black Star and Tsubaki running through a forest. He turned to see us.

"Hello, hello, hi there, thanks for coming! What's up?" Classic Shinigami-sama, I though to myself.

"I was worried about Tsubaki and Black Star." I mumbled as Shinigami-sama waved a hand in front of the mirror.

"Ah yes. They have taken on a mission. Tsubaki asked me to take it on personally."

"What's the mission?" Reave asked as Kidd sat down in a chair, Liz and Patty standing beside him staring at the mirror.

"They are taking on the demon sword Masamune."

"What?" I yelled as we watched them enter a city. As always Black Star was yelling things and standing on something that looked important. Whenever a villager would come up to him he'd get in their face yelling something. Suddenly a villager pointed to his star tattoo and started throwing money and rocks at him. He looked really confused, but when they started to get hit they retreated from the city and sat up in a tree while it started to rain. Him and Tsubaki seemed to be having an important conversation, but it seemed strained.

"What just happened?" Reave asked as Shinigami-sama sighed.

"Black Star's mark on his shoulder signifies him being a part of the legendary Star Clan. The Star Clan would do anything for money, and eventually, they strayed from the path and made their way onto the list. They were exterminated, but Black Star was still an infant, we couldn't harm him. So we took him in."

"Oh wow. So they were doing that because the Star Clan attacked their village?" Liz whispered as Shinigami-sama nodded.

"Yes, even though he had nothing to do with it." Inside the mirror it started to pour on them as they stared at the city. Black Star couldn't sense souls as well as everybody, and his senses would be dulled in the rain. They stared for a while until suddenly Black Star bolted from the tree and ran into the city, stoping in front of one of the kids from before, attacking another villager. He had black marks all over his body, was it the same boy?

"What's happening?" Kidd asks confused as Black Star starts fighting with the boy.

"Masamune has the ability to posses a soul, and control the body. If Black Star can manage to shoot his soul wavelength into the boy, Masamune will lose his control, he can't control two wavelengths at once." The fight that followed was intense, as Black Star used his speed star move, I thought that he would have won but he slipped and ended up sacking himself on a fountain. It seemed to be difficult for him, but he managed eventually to grab the kid and shoot Masamune out of the boy, who he caught before he landed on the ground. Tsubaki then grabbed the sword and smiled as she collapsed, the black marks going into her.

"What?!" I yelled as I ran to the mirror. "No! What happened?!"

"It's alright." Reave said as he put his hand on my shoulder. Shinigami-sama smiled and pointed to Stein who was sitting in the corner eating his lunch.

"Hm? Oh…basically what's happening is Tsubaki is in the sword right now, she's trying to do the same to Masamune as he does to other people. If she can do that, he'll be defeated."

"But she's never done that before, what are the chances of her winning?"

"Very unlikely." Stein mumbled as he continued to eat his food. Kidd flinched.

"Why did Tsubaki demand to take on such a dangerous mission?"

"The demon sword Masamune is her brother. She feels she has to be the one to do it. Although, I still think I should have went even though Shinigami-sama doesn't like that idea." Stein mumbled some more.

"What if she doesn't come out?" Reave asked as we watch Black Star sit down in front of her, the villagers behind him beating him with sticks and yelling at him, blood running down his face.

"I'm surprised Black Star has had this much patience with them." I whispered as I crossed my arms. Reave put his arm around me to comfort me as Liz started crying in the background.

"That's so sad, a brother and sister in a fight to the death! I don't even know what I'd do without you Patty!" Patty just laughed as she clapped her hands. "I'll protect you from creeps my whole life, I swear!" She continued to rant on, but I tuned her out. A villager had pointed to Tsubaki and lifted his stick to hit her but Black Star grabbed it, and the look on his face was deadly. He spoke so slowly that we could all read his lips as he said 'if you try that again, I'll kill you.' The villagers continued to hit him as he sat there, talking to her about something we couldn't hear.

"How will we know if something happens?" I asked as suddenly Tsubaki was pulled into the sword. We all said nothing as we stared.

"Tsubaki is an amazing weapon, her skills are incredible. But that's not where her true strength is." Shinigami-sama said as we watched Black Star poke the sword with a stick. Suddenly, in a flash of light Tsubaki was there and the sword was gone, as they exchanged a few words, Black Star held out his arms for a hug, which caused Tsubaki to start crying and hug him. The picture in the mirror vanished. They'd won?

"I guess I underestimated them." Stein smiled as Shinigami-sama clapped his hands.

"They are fast growing youth, these ones." The death room door opened as Maka and Soul came in looking for everybody. I stared into space as they all filled them in on the situation. I couldn't blame Tsubaki for not wanting to talk about that, and I couldn't imagine how heavily that weighed on her shoulders. How long was she dealing with that? I looked around at everyone and found that my gaze stopped on Kidd, who was already looking at me. His golden gaze seemed spacey too. I looked down at myself to check my outfit; I probably wasn't symmetrical in some way. As I was inspecting myself I heard Tsubaki and Black Star come into the Death Room as everyone looked at them. They seemed shocked, but yet overly happy at the same time.

"Tsubaki!" I yelled as I ran up to her and hugged her. I let her go and hugged Black Star too. "Sorry, guess I can't forget about someone as big as you, huh?" He blushed and smiled big as everybody came up and started congratulating them on collecting their first soul. I hadn't seen them so happy before. We were definitely adding them collecting their first soul to the party tonight that was originally for Soul and Reave coming back from the hospital!

"Hey." A voice behind me startled me as I turned around to see Kidd. Patty and Liz weren't with him.

"Hi." I replied as I subconsciously remembered everything I checked before. What the hell wasn't symmetrical? Maybe it was my hair, I couldn't really see that. Kidd reached out his hand slowly and brought it close to my face. I didn't move, and I tried my hardest to keep my heart rate regular as he reached up and moved the hairpin in my head a little to the right.

"It was crooked." Kidd said calmly as I started laughing.

"Thanks. Are you three coming to the party tonight?" He smiled and nodded as he turned around.

"Of course. I have to go home first though, I'll see you later."

"Alright." I said quietly as I smiled and watched him leave.

"That was quick." Reave said from behind me as I yelped, turning around quickly.

"You scared me, don't do that!" Reave smiled again as he waved his hand in my face.

"Ya, ya, whatever. Let's go, Maka wants us to help set up."

While Soul and Reave were setting the table and fixing Reave a room, Maka and I were in the kitchen cooking food for the party. She still seemed to be bothered.

"Are you alright Maka?" I asked as I continued to stir the ingredients in the bowl.

"Yeah, it's just that something happened today. After Tsubaki and Black Star showed us that new sword mode that Black Star has, Stein gave him a jug of soul sapping water to train his soul."

"Oh, I see." I mumbled as I waited for her to continue.

"All he does is weight training and he's so strong, and now Stein gave him something to make his soul stronger too… He said that it was how Black Star pushed himself that made him stronger, and that I needed to find what made me stronger so he could train me more too."

"And you don't know what it is?" I questioned as she shook her head. "Well, have you talked to Soul? He knows you best; maybe he knows what it is." She shook her head again.

"No, I need to find this myself. I need to be as strong as Soul, or stronger, so that he never gets hurt like that again." I didn't reply, nothing I could say would help the situation. I knew that what she was doing wasn't going to work, you couldn't have a relationship with your weapon if you were secretly envious and trying to surpass them. There was a knock on the door as Black Star and Tsubaki came in.

"The star is here, now the party can start! Yahoo! Where's the food!?" He yelled as Tsubaki came into the kitchen.

"Need a hand?" She smiled as we nodded. The food was ready, and the ingredients I was stirring had turned into the sauce that I wanted. All of us grabbing something, we went to the table in the living room, where we saw Kidd, Patty and Liz there as well. While everyone was eating everyone looked happy, but I couldn't stop looking at Maka. She looked so sad; her fake smile seemed to be fooling everyone though. I ignored the conversation between everyone as I thought back to when Soul had first been admitted to the infirmary. Reave had collapsed too, and if I thought about it, I would be devastated if I had been there while that happened to my partner too. I shouldn't have told her about Reave, I scolded myself as I stabbed some of the food.

"Is everyone having a good time at the party? Would anyone like to join me in the bath?" Blair asked as she stepped out of the bathroom in the tiniest towel ever. Everyone looked at her as she talked until she accidently dropped her towel. Reave and Soul got a nosebleed and fell over while Black Star cheered and yelled. Patty laughed, and Liz had a disgusted look on her face while Kidd's jaw just dropped as everyone stared at her in shock. Maka looked angry and for some reason the stupid cat didn't even try to pick up her towel. I picked up a book lying next to me and chucked it at her as she screeched like a scared cat and fled into the bathroom.

"Anyone want the sexy cat? She's free." Soul mumbled as he tiled his head back to stop the nosebleed.

"Stupid cat."

"Ah!" Maka yelled suddenly as everybody looked at her.

"What's wrong? Maka?" Soul asked as she stood up and jumped out the window, running down the street. I felt it too, but I didn't move, I couldn't bring myself too. I was scared. "Maka wait!" Soul yelled as he ran after her.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked as everyone looked out the window after her. Reave looked at me.

"Amy?"

"Two witch's souls just appeared in Death City…" I whispered as I felt a tremor go through my body. I could handle a lot, but I couldn't bring myself to fight a witch, not after what happened.

"Are you okay?" Black Star asked me as I looked up at him, he had an expression that looked like worry mixed with anger. I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm sorry. I think if Maka and Soul left the party is over though." Everyone nodded.

"It is pretty late." Tsubaki smiled as I nodded.

"Are you coming back with me?" Black Star asked as I looked at Reave.

"You can stay there still if you want. I know you were only there because you were worried about Tsubaki, but it's fine, I'm cool here with my brother."

"Alright." I smiled as I stood up with Tsubaki and Black Star. I saw Kidd giving a strange look to Black Star out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned to look at him he was smiling.

"We should probably leave too. Liz, Patty, let's go."

"Right!" They both said at the same time as they stood up. "Bye everyone, the food was great Amy. Tell Maka I said thanks too, k?" Liz smiled and waved as I waved back. Following Tsubaki and Black Star out the door I waved at Reave. He was my partner, but he knew that it was okay to be apart. Nobody would attack us in Death City, and even if they did, he was skilled in fighting without a meister and I could easily be protected by Tsubaki and Black Star.

_"It's dark here, where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around. Some light started to appear as stars appeared in the sky, clouds moving away from the moon. I was at my old house, before I knew Reave. Shit, no. "I don't want to remember this! Please, no! Stop!" I yelled but nothing stopped. My body turned me around to see a tiny version of me, only 5 years old. I was walking down the street with my parents; they were both holding my hand and making me jump, like I was on the moon. I tried to force my eyes closed but my body wouldn't obey. All I could do was stare as a witch jumped down from a street light and land in front of my parents. My mom changed into a weapon as they fought the witch, but they both ended up dying in front of me, the witch making sure to make it slow. I felt tears run down my face, but my body still wouldn't listen. The younger me started to run, but I didn't make it far. Everything went black, and then lit up again to show the younger me strapped to a table. The witch was doing experiments on me, and I still couldn't control my body. I watched as the memories flooded in front of me, the years of torture by the witch going on and on until I was screaming. Then everything stopped, and Reave was holding the memory of me. He swore he'd protect me, as we escaped. Everything went black again as the memory stopped. The light appeared again in front of me illuminating the witch as she reached for the real me, who still couldn't move. Her face terrified me as I let out an earth shattering scream._

I woke up screaming still as Black Star shook me, Tsubaki standing next to him. They both looked scared, and I looked around the room for the witch, who obviously wasn't there.

"Amy, are you alright?" Black Star asked as I put my face in my hands. He wrapped his arms around me as I took in deep breaths to calm myself.

"Yeah, I'm alright it was just a bad dream." Had sensing the two witches in the town recalled the memories that I had almost suppressed even though they weren't the same witch?

"Me and Tsubaki have a mission in London, we have to leave today. Are you sure your alright?"

"London? I thought that's where Maka and Soul were going?" I asked into his neck, Black Star still hugging me as Tsubaki sat on the bed next to me.

"Yeah, ever since they got attacked we have to go in pairs. We found out this morning, Shinigami-sama also told us to tell you to come see him for your assignment."

"Oh, alright. I'm sure I'll be fine." I forced a smile as they stood up, Black Star squeezing my arm first. Maybe I should start staying with Reave again; at least he could calm me down. I'll talk to him at the school today when we get our assignment from Shinigami-sama. As Tsubaki and Black Star left I got dressed and locked up the apartment, heading towards the academy. I couldn't get the witches face out of my mind and I felt tremors go through my body. After all these years I was still terrified of a witch. Who was I kidding; I couldn't make Reave a Death Scythe if I couldn't face a witch. I couldn't even face the soul wavelength of a witch. Maybe that's why I hated that cat? She wasn't a witch, but she still reminded me of one.

"Hey." Reave smiled softly as I screamed.

"Shit." I mumbled as he looked at me concerned and grabbed my shoulder.

"You're wavelength is all over the place, are you alright?"

"I'm fine; I just had a bad dream." I mumbled as he looked at me and thought for a minute. After a while he pulled me in and hugged me and I felt my heart rate go back to normal, and my mind stopped racing. "How'd you know to hug me like that?" I asked into his shoulder as he shrugged.

"You had the same look on your face as back then, so I thought that the same hug would have calmed you down like before."

"You're the best partner ever, Reave." I smiled as he hugged me tighter before he let go.

"Let's go get our assignment from Shinigami-sama, alright?"

"Yeah." I nodded as we ran off.

When we got to the Death Room we saw Kidd, Patty and Liz all standing there. Were they waiting for us? I wondered as we walked up and stood next to them.

"Hey there, hi there, hello, what's up?!" Shinigami-sama greeted his strange greeting in his strange voice as we all waved.

"Father, you called us all in?" Kidd asked as Shinigami-sama held up a finger.

"Exactly! I've called you five in here to give you your extra assignment. Since Soul got injured last time we're sending groups out in partners now. You five will be sent out to Egypt to collect souls. There are six people on the list there, two for each weapon."

"Egypt!?" I yelled happily as I thought about the pyramids and the sand.

"But Kidd?"

"Yes Father?" Kidd asked as Shinigami-sama held up his hand.

"Don't destroy any more pyramids." Kidd paled as he nodded.

"Yes Father."

"You broke a pyramid?!" I gasped as he paled more and fell on the ground hitting it with his hand.

"I'm trash…you can just throw me out on garbage day…"

"Here we go again…" Liz mumbled as she knelt down.

"You're not garbage, garbage is smelly, remember?!" Patty yelled.

"Yeah, besides, there are more symmetrical pyramids out there for you to look at, who needs that one?" Reave and I stared as the two sisters tried to cheer up Kidd, until he finally stood up and nodded.

"Right, let's go!"

"It's so dusty." Liz mumbled as we walked through the sand towards a pyramid. The town that we just left said that the group of people we were looking made this pyramid into a hide out during the day. It shouldn't be too hard to get the souls of six people with the son of the grim reaper with me, I thought as we stopped just in front of the stairs.

"How beautifully symmetrical." Kidd sighed as he stared up at it.

"It's amazing that someone could build this." I smiled as Reave nodded. I felt a chill go through me as we all stood and admired the pyramid. I was uncomfortable but I couldn't put a finger on why. Reave glanced at me from the corner off his eye. Did he have this feeling too?

"There's going to be monsters in here, I know it…" Liz complained as we all started to climb the stairs and enter the pyramid.

"It's alright; we're all here with you." Reave smiled at Liz and she returned the smile, seeming to calm down a bit. I laughed on the inside; Reave was just as big of a chicken shit as Liz was.

"This place is a maze." Kidd mumbled after walking for a while.

"Have we even made any progress?" Liz asked as she looked at a wall carving that we were sure we'd passed before.

"I don't think so! Looks it's the monkey picture!" Patty laughed as she pointed to the monkey.

"Maybe we can find someone's soul wavelength?" I asked as Kidd nodded and focused on finding someone. I tried to focus my mind to finding someone but I couldn't pick up anything. The nervous feeling I had was making it difficult to control anything, I couldn't even sense Reave's soul beside me. This feeling was familiar, and it made me shiver again.

"Over there," Kidd pointed down the hall. "There are three people up ahead, two on our left and one on our right. What a disgusting way to arrange an ambush, it's not symmetrical at all." He growled as we started walking until he held out his hand to stop us all. "Liz, Patty, change into a weapon, they've noticed us."

"Alright!" They both said at the same time as I looked over at Reave.

"You too, Reave."

"No problem." He flashed and morphed in the light until he reappeared as a gunblade in my hand. He was a beautiful weapon actually, he wasn't too long or short of a sword and amazingly sharp. There was a nook in the middle of his blade where a barrel was for the gun section and the trigger was on the handle right beside my pointer finger. I felt our soul wavelengths connect, but something was fuzzy about it.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked him as he was silent for a minute.

"I'm not sure." He answered after a while. Kidd lifted up his arm in front of him and lowered his other behind him, pivoting his body to one of his fighting stances.

"No time to talk about it." He interrupted as three men charged down the hallway at us with swords. They were massive men, at least three feet taller then me, and built with so much muscle that it was actually somewhat disturbing to look at. I ducked and kicked out my leg to trip one that came at me as he fell on his face. I saw Kidd do a back flip over the two men that charged for him as he started shooting at their heads. They turned around to face him with a creepy smile as they laughed and charged at him again. He decided to duck and trip them as well as the two fell down on each other. They took a while to get up, and I heard Patty laughing saying that they looked like turtles.

"What the hell is going on?" Kidd asked as he continued to shoot at them while they were struggling to get up. The one that I tripped finally managed to get up as I slashed at his stomach, my blade did cut him but it was more like a scratch as he pulled his arm back and smacked me, sending me flying back into a wall. The pain was astounding, my body was on fire and I could feel my temper flare up as well from being hit. This nervousness was messing up my fighting too.

"I'm not sure, why aren't our attacks working?" I yelled back at Kidd as he looked at me to make sure I was okay, dodging and blocking two attacks at once. He jumped in the air and spun before kicking one in the face, sending him flying back into the other two as they tried to struggle to their feet again.

"Are you alright?" Liz asked as Kidd offered his hand to help me up.

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Their souls are only human, I don't understand how their so strong." Kidd whispered as we watched them try to get up.

"I do…" Reave said weakly, his soul wavelength bouncing all over the place. "Amy, shoot your soul wavelength through them through a physical attack."

"What good will that do? That's what we're shooting." Liz asked as I wiped a small trail of blood from my mouth.

"I learned to tweak my soul wavelength when attacking with my hands to override immune systems and temporarily paralyze someone." The men finally got to their feet, their faces were red and veins were popping out of their heads. They were livid.

"Let's go." Reave yelled as I ran up to one of them and jumped in the air, placing my hand on his head and doing a cartwheel over him sending my wavelength through him. His body had a bit of a seizure, and I smiled knowing that it worked. Taking advantage of the opportunity I shoved Reave through the back of the man as I landed gracefully on my feet, the body fading away to leave a red kishin egg soul. I ducked quickly and did a back flip to doge the other two attackers. Throwing Reave up in the air and giving Kidd a look, I grabbed both the men's ankles as they shook. Kidd took the hint and started shooting them as the shots finally did damage, their body's showing the pressure hitting them as they disappeared revealing their souls for us to take. I stood up and held out my hand, catching Reave as Kidd tilted Liz and Patty so that the barrel of the gun was in front of a soul each as they absorbed it. Reave, however, turned his upper half into a human so that he could reach out and grab the soul, dropping it down his throat as he chewed it and swallowed.

"How did you know to do that?" Kidd asked as Reave reverted back into full weapon form. He didn't answer for a while.

"I've fought something like that before." He answered so quietly that we almost didn't hear him, his wavelength quivered as he spoke. "I think we should leave." He added slowly.

"What? Why?" I argued as I felt his soul flinch.

"I'm scared…no, I'm terrified, and you are too. I can tell. You don't know why, do you? Do you not remember this feeling? Do you not remember those things, this presence?" Reave's pitch increased more and more as his heart started racing. I felt sympathy flood from Liz, Patty and Kidd.

"It's alright Reave." Patty said in a tone so soft that he actually calmed a bit. "We're all here with you. Remember?"

"What do you want to do?" Kidd asked as I looked up to meet his golden stare. He was willing to leave if I said so?

"We can't leave, Shinigami-sama sent us here to collect the six souls, and we only have three. If we leave, they'll be confiscated. I am scared…But we can't leave." I trailed off as Reave trembled. He was about to say something when the floor beneath us started shaking, and then crumbled away as we started falling. As we were falling, the presence grew stronger and I found a scream bubble up my throat. In an instant, Reave and I were screaming at the top of our lungs, terror overwhelming us as we fell. Even when we hit the ground we didn't stop screaming, and I scrambled backwards until I hit a wall. I tried to climb up it, but there was nothing to climb, and it was pitch black except for faint light from a torch above where we fell. Kidd grabbed both of my shoulders to try and calm me down, and I went to attack him out of self defence before I realized who it was. He met me with a calm golden stare as I watched his mouth move more then heard what he said over my screaming.

"It's alright." He said as Reave and I stopped screaming. If he wasn't holding my shoulders I knew that I would have run. I don't know where, but I would be running.

"A witch?" Liz gasped as a spotlight came on about twenty meters in front of us lighting up a silver surgery table with arm and leg restraints.

"Father didn't say anything about a witch." Kidd said as he slowly let go of my shoulders. When I looked into the spotlight, my body froze up, my hand letting Reave slip out and clatter to the ground. He didn't respond, or move.

"What's wrong with you two? There's a witch in here you need to get it together!" Liz yelled as Kidd looked over at me. I couldn't turn away from the spotlight, never mind meet his stare to try and calm myself down.

"So you've come back to me? How flattering, going through all that effort to find my new hive."

"No…" I chocked out as Kidd stepped in front of me and held Liz and Patty up towards the darkness, shielding Reave and I.

"Who are you?" He demanded, but all he got in response was maniacal laughter.

"My, my, don't you have a strong soul? Just like Amy. You're weapons are nowhere near Reave, however. I have no interest in them."

"Hey!" Patty growled angrily as the woman speaking entered the spotlight, sitting down on the surgery table. My legs gave out as I fell down on my knees next to Reave, his soul wavelength shivering, just as chaotic as mine was. The woman standing before us had eyes that didn't look normal. The shape was human but the whole eye resembled a honeycomb, tiny yellow octagons all over with no white. Her black and yellow stripped hat was tilted sloppily over her inch long blonde hair and antenna dangled from it as she smiled, revealing her pointed teeth. She expanded her wings behind her and fluttered them to create a buzzing noise as her tight black and yellow striped dress moved slightly against the wind. Her black stilettos had been sharpened so much that they resembled knives, or a stinger. It was her.

"You're the witch?" Kidd demanded as she stopped fluttering her wings.

"It's her…" I gasped as Reave started breathing heavily. "I can't believe it's here…the hornet witch Vespine…"

"I'm offended, Amy." She drawled slowly as she stared at her nails. I reached out for Reave, searching for some way to calm myself down. His wavelength was just as chaotic as mine, and yet touching him still calmed me down. "You managed to get rid of all the beautiful scars I had on you!" Her voice turned angry with every word until it was dripping venom. Reave inhaled sharply as he tried to calm his breathing. Suddenly loud bangs sounded in front of me as I saw Kidd start shooting wildly, his expression was like he was looking at someone that messed up his symmetry.

"Scars?! Is that why their so terrified?!" He yelled as he continued to shoot.

"Bugs are Ew!" Patty yelled as laughter rang out. Kidd stopped shooting and stared at a hoard of hornets that had formed a wall in front of Vespine, preventing anything from damaging her.

"You think that will stop me? Make this easier on yourselves and lay down on the table." She demanded, her voice making me tremble.

"You think that a shinigami is going to listen to someone like you?" Kidd scoffed as I closed my eyes.

"We have to fight her." Reave whispered slowly, trying to keep his voice under control as three men like the ones from before walked up to Vespine.

"I don't know if I can…" I whispered back as I felt her eyes on me. I refused to open my eyes and meet her gaze.

"I'd rather die then let her do that to anyone else again." Reave said firmly as I looked up at Kidd, Liz and Patty. Kidd was doing flips and blocks to dodge the men that had charged at us. He didn't bother shooting, just pistol whipping them to send them back. No matter where he jumped to dodge an attack, he always quickly found his place back in front of me and Reave, never letting them get a step closer to us. I grabbed Reave and slowly stood up trying to find power even though my legs were wobbling. I knew Reave was right, we had to kill her.

"My hive is filled with minions!" She screamed in amusement as she started beating her wings again, throwing a buzzing sound throughout the tunnels that bounced off the walls. Kidd laughed.

"There are only these three soul wavelengths in this whole area, excluding us."

"Who said I was talking about humans?" She smiled evilly as she stopped beating her wings, yet the buzzing sound continued from somewhere else.

"Shit." Reave cursed. We knew what was coming. A giant swarm of hornet human crossovers that she experimented on. They had a soul, but they weren't alive, and you couldn't sense them. As the muscular men that were attacking us looked around for what was causing the sound I grabbed both their heads and zapped them, Kidd shooting them until they were nothing more then souls floating in front of us. I did a cartwheel to dodge the last mans attack.

"What's coming?" Liz whispered in a terrified voice as I shook my head. I didn't know how to answer, and I didn't have time to answer. Distracted by the question, I looked up to see a fist coming straight for my face. I held up Reave in front of my face to block but Kidd jumped in the air and kicked the arm down as he spun around and locked his legs around the mans neck, tilting his body he slammed him to the ground, jumping back to his feet gracefully. I reached down to zap the muscle man as I shoved Reave through his chest. The buzzing was getting louder as I felt a searing pain go through my left arm. I looked down to see a giant needle through my shoulder as the blood ran warm down my shirt.

"Amy!" Reave yelled in concern.

"You bastard!" I swung Reave around and sliced off the ass end of the hornet-man, who uttered a sound that wasn't human as he fell to the ground. I backed away to the wall as I looked around. They were everywhere. I heard Liz scream, but when I looked nothing was wrong. Then again, they were pretty repulsive to look at. They were skinny, like a complete opposite of the muscle men we just fought, yet they were tall. Instead of legs they had the end of a hornet's body, oversized and a giant stinger, arms that dangled lower then the stinger and wings sprouted from their backs. They had no necks, just the beady bug eyes and giant pincers coming out from a mouth as they clasped together. They made groaning noised that would creep anybody out, so I guess I understand why she screamed. Kidd started shooting them but they were too fast, the only reason that I got one of them was because he had his stinger through my shoulder.

"Reave, are you ready?" I asked as he paused like he was thinking, then he laughed his weird laugh. The laugh he made when he was doing that creepy jagged tooth smile. I made my way over to Kidd as I waited for the rest of the hoard to appear, or at least a rough estimate. They wouldn't attack until all of them were here. Just a little longer… The hornets all gurgled a noise at the same time as they charged at us.

"Now! Soul Resonance!" I screamed as our souls began passing our wavelengths back and forth, amplifying them over and over, Reave's blade growing longer and more gun barrels appeared, two on the top and the bottom.

"Duck Kidd!" Reave yelled as I jumped into the air, turning myself in circles as the hornets swarmed towards me.

"Massacre Tornado!" I screamed as bullets started flying out of Reave in every direction except for down to protect Kidd. If by chance a hornet didn't get shot, the spinning blade would slice them in half before they could touch any of us. As my spinning slowed and I fell to the ground, Kidd caught my arm and I shoved Reave in the ground to catch myself too.

"My babies…" Vespine whispered as she glared up at me. Her wings were torn up and she couldn't move, it appeared that one of her eyes had got shot too, as well as her right leg.

"Your hive is done, bitch." I smiled as I stepped on her free leg and her arm, pressing Reave to her other arm.

"How?" Liz whispered behind us as I yelled in anger as I lifted Reave up and turned him to the wide side and slapped her across the face, blood coming out of her mouth.

"I'm not sure. Her bullets are supposed to be like mine, just compressed shots of our soul wavelengths. They never leave marks, yet her Massacre Tornado shot holes through all those hornets, and through her wings." Kidd whispered back as he watched me move Reave to her throat.

"Last words before I eat your soul?" Reave growled as the witch scoffed.

"I made you this strong. That's the only reason you won."

"No." I smiled as I slowly pushed Reave into her throat. "You are nothing; you made us weak with fear. Losing you is what made us stronger." I closed my eyes as I flicked my wrist and cut her throat, her body dissipating until only her purple witch soul floated under me. Reave flashed back into a human as he looked at it.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Patty asked as her and Liz turned back into humans. Reave shook his head.

"No. I don't want anything to do with her. I won't let her make me stronger; I'll give the soul to Shinigami-sama." There was silence so Reave smiled. "I can't very well give it to you or Liz, Kidd would get a nose bleed and I'd be the one that would have to carry him out of here."

"How thoughtful." Kidd laughed as Reave put his hand on my shoulder. I still hadn't opened my eyes.

"You okay?" He asked as he lightly squeezed my shoulder.

"Yeah, I am." I replied opening my eyes, a smile bigger then any in my life was plastered on my face as Reave returned it, his pointy teeth showing.

"I have a question." Liz asked quietly as we watched Kidd start walking around the room counting out all the souls.

"Hm?" Reave asked as he let himself sink down to a sitting position as he leaned on a wall. I sat down next to Patty, who had long ago tuned out of the conversation and was instead drawing a monkey on the ground in the sand saying 'ooo ooo eee eee' over and over. What a strange girl… I thought to myself.

"You shoot Amy's soul wavelength, like we shoot Kidd's, right?"

"Yeah, Kidd is stronger though." I replied as Reave nodded.

"He is a shinigami." Reave laughed as I looked over to him again. He sure didn't act like one, but his skill set definitely reflected it. Watching him fight was something I could do all day, not that I wanted him to be in danger.

"But we don't leave bullet holes…" Liz drifted off as Reave laughed softly.

"You know, I'm not supposed to either. I don't know what happened. For a while, I've been hearing a voice in my head asking me to give into the power and make myself stronger. I ignored it for a long time, but then just now I realized that it wasn't talking to me, it's talking to Soul. I learned that when I heard him answer just now."

"I felt Soul when we resonated…" I whispered as I thought back to the fight.

"Me too. But yet, he didn't contribute to our resonance even though he was there."

"Did we resonate at the same time, and it was just something about you guys being twins?" I asked as Patty laughed from the corner.

"Look, black blood! Do witches bleed black blood?" She asked as we all knelt down to look at it.

"No, they don't." Liz responded. It was everywhere, like someone had held a paintball gun and spun in circles in the middle of the room…kind of like Massacre Tornado…

"Reave; did we…shoot that…?"

"Done! There are thirty-three souls in total!" Kidd smiled happily as he clapped his hands together.

"Eleven for Patty and eleven for Liz. Perfect symmetry!"

"So Amy, can I ask you about the witch?" Kidd asked from across the seat. We were on a train heading back to the academy, Patty was sleeping in the booth across the way and Reave had gone over to talk to Liz. I continued to stare out the window.

"When I was little my parents took me to the zoo. I was only five then, and I can't remember what it was like because I haven't went back. When we were walking home in the dark Vespine appeared. My parents were a weapon and meister, and they fought her for a while, but she ended up killing them both in front of me. I should have run, but I couldn't bring myself too. She ended up taking me and bringing me to a place, I still don't know where it was. It was always dark, but I knew that it was like a jail cell. It wasn't just me either. She would always pick people out of the cells and strap them to a table like that and do experiments on us. Things like making our skin stronger, or giving us wings, stinger, superior eyes. I don't even remember anymore really. One day though when I was strapped to the table I heard some yelling and sounds of struggle. Reave had escaped his cell, he finally learned how to change only part of him into a weapon. He shot everyone and cut the bars open, but on his way out he saw me." I stopped talking and looked over at him. Him and Liz were smiling and laughing. "I still don't know why he stopped to save me. But he cut the restraints with his blade and carried me out. I was still pretty scared so I was struggling, but when we were outside and hidden away he just held my shoulders and looked me in the eye, then hugged me until I calmed down. I decided to become his meister after that, and we've been together ever since." I looked back out the window as I watched the desert turn to trees and forest. We were almost back.

"I see." Was all Kidd could think to respond as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking out the window too now.

"I do feel a lot better now." I whispered with a smile on my face as he glanced over at me, locking his golden eyes on my amethyst ones.

"If that's the case then we should all go to the zoo sometime." He smiled as he looked back out the window. I laughed as I closed my eyes and tried to rest a bit before we got back to the academy.

"A witch you say?" Shinigami-sama mumbled as he thought out loud.

"Yes, here's her soul." Reave replied as he handed the purple soul over to Shinigami-sama.

"You aren't going to absorb it?" He asked as Reave shook his head again.

"I don't want her soul; I'll find another witch to take."

"I see. If you're sure. It seems I should have looked more into the scenario I sent you into. Six is very much different from thirty-six and a witch soul." He trailed off as he scratched his head. It was strange to see Shinigami-sama like that.

"It's fine. It resolved a lot of past for us anyways, it will help prevent further problems while we go on in the academy." I responded as everyone looked at me.

"You're saying you're staying fully enrolled in the academy?" Liz asked excited as Patty clapped and laughed. I nodded as Reave smiled.

"That's very good, because the super written test is in just under a week. You should get to class so that you don't miss any of Stein's lectures. He wrote the test this year."

"All he gets us to do is dissect things…" I mumbled as we all walked out of the death room.

"Do you think you've all progressed?" Professor Stein asked as he sat backwards on his chair, exhaling a puff of smoke. Everyone in the class murmured a response to each other as he smiled. "Well, do you best!" He yelled as he started laughing and spun his chair around, placing his foot on his desk. "Class dismissed!" He yelled as he kicked off his desk, his chair wheels whirling as he flew to the door, his chair toppling over as he hit the transition.

"What a guy." Reave laughed as I nodded.

"Hey, did you hear that the person with the highest test score will get a spell to create the undead?" Soul said to the group as I frowned. I definitely needed to study, but I wasn't anywhere near Maka's skill level. Maybe I'd study with Tsubaki and help keep Black Star under control. I already lived with her anyways.

"Are you coming with me, Reave?" I asked as we got to the entrance of the academy.

"Yeah, it might help me learn more about souls if I'm with my partner."

"Woo party!" Black Star yelled as he pumped his fists in the air.

"No, Black Star we have to study!" Tsubaki sighed as we all started making our way to their apartment.

A week had almost passed and Reave and I had improved quite a bit. It took a while for us to convince Black Star that he didn't need to do a hundred push ups on his one arm, or curl ups whenever he got a question wrong, but after that we all seemed to retain at least a little bit of information. After a long day of studying I went into my room and lay down on my bed. Tsubaki said she was going to take a bath but Reave and Black Star said they were going to continue studying. I didn't know studying could make you so exhausted. Or was I just bored? I stared at the ceiling as I let my mind wander around in circles until my eyelids closed. I don't know how long I was sleeping but Tsubaki came into my room and woke me up, a plate of rice balls in her hand.

"Have you seen Reave and Black Star? I made them food after my bath for working so hard but they aren't here."

"I haven't seen them, I fell asleep." I got up from bed and walked around with Tsubaki looking for the boys. When we didn't find anything we sat down and started to eat the rice balls for ourselves.

"Do you think you're ready for the test?" Tsubaki asked as I chewed the rice ball. Tsubaki made amazing food.

"As much as I'll ever be. Reave and I never did anything this technical before the academy. We just did things without caring or understanding how they worked."

"Wasn't it hard to do that?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad we came here. We've improved so much, and yet I don't feel like it's really the academy that made me stronger. They gave me the opportunity to make myself stronger."

"I'm glad you came too." She smiled as we finished off the last rice ball. "I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that's glad too." She whispered as I looked over at the clock and sighed.

"Their up to trouble, I know it." I mumbled as we said goodnight and went to sleep.

"Good morning class, I'm the proctor for today's test." Sid explained as he stood at the front of the class. "Do your best today everyone. Oh, and one more thing." He stepped to the side to reveal Black Star and Reave bloody and beaten up hanging by their shirts from the black board. "These two thought it would be smart to sneak into Professor Stein's laboratory last night to get the answers. There will be no cheating, understand?" He yelled as Tsubaki's jaw dropped and I covered my face.

"Black Star?!" She yelled as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Our partners are idiots." She nodded sadly as we stared at the idiots hanging from the black board. Reave looked at me and smiled his pointy tooth grin and gave me a thumbs up. I couldn't help but smile at him so I stuck my tongue out.

"Alright, begin!" Sid yelled as the bell for class to begin chimed.

The test was a lot harder then I thought, and half way through I still wasn't even close to being done. I had skipped over a lot of questions that I was planning on going back to even though I still wouldn't know the answer. In frustration I put my pencil down and took a deep breath. Maybe I'd look around the room for a bit and get my mind off it. When I looked up I saw Sid stripping Soul down to his boxers as he sneezed.

"Is that all you have?" He demanded as Soul glared.

"What, you want to take my boxers too?!" He yelled as Sid waved him off and pointed him away towards the seat in front of me and Tsubaki.

"You'd think the one twin would learn from the others mistake." I mumbled as I looked back to my test. Nothing left was going to get answered so I just flipped my test over and observed the room. Maka was glaring at someone in front of her, Liz was fixing her nails and Patty was staring around the room blankly. Soul sat down in between Patty and Kidd who seemed to be working hard on something. I couldn't see his test though. He was a shinigami, I'm sure he knew all the answers easily. Soul was squirming in his seat as he stared at his test and I watched him crane his neck over to see Kidd's test. Patty looked at him then smiled big as she clapped her hands and pulled out some crayons and started coloring pages of her test. Soul looked back to his test defeated as he tried to look at Patty's, to no avail. Why would he even bother looking at Patty's? I wondered as I looked back to Kidd. And why did he look so defeated after looking at Kidd's test? Scooting closer to Tsubaki I peaked over Kidd's shoulder to see what he was working so hard on.

"His name…?" I whispered astonished as I looked at his paper. Everything was blank except for the top where it said "Death the K" as he tried to color it in. His shoulders started to wobble as he colored in the K.

"It's no good. It's no good…Shit. This sucks. Shit! Sucks. K in Death the Kidd is always out of place…" He picked up his eraser and started to erase the K as he continued to sob a bit.

"I'm nothing more than rubbish without a brain. The letter K disowns me because I'm nothing more than a low life…Still out of place." He complained as the eraser tore the page and the corner came off his test. He stared at it for a bit in silence before he grabbed his face and screamed, blood coming out his nose and mouth as he fell over onto the floor unconscious.

"Uh, Sid? Kidd just collapsed." Soul yelled as we looked back at him. He was lying symmetrically…

"Leave him. There's only five more minutes anyway." Moving my eyes around the room again they fell on Black Star and Reave as Black Star touched some of his blood and started writing something on the board. Soul seemed to lean in to see as I looked at Reave, who seemed to be unconscious. When Black Star was done, Soul and I looked to see his signature on the board as Soul stood up in anger.

"What good is your stupid autograph going to do me?!"

"Shut up and sit down!" Sid yelled as he whipped a book at Soul, hitting him in the head as he fell over.

"All done!" Patty yelled as we looked over at her to see a 3 foot giraffe made of paper on the table in front of her.

"She made her test into a giraffe?!" Soul exclaimed as she pointed at it.

"Better watch your back; I can break your neck!" She yelled as Sid held up his hand at the front of the class.

"Times up!" He exclaimed as the giant clock in the front clicked to the last second. Patty jumped up and grabbed the giraffe as she snapped it's neck, we heard someone yell in pain as we looked over to see Liz holding up one long black hair as a bald boy sat holding his head in pain.

"VICTORY!" They both screamed as Soul fell over mumbling about his failure.

"What a strange bunch of friends I've made…" I whispered to myself as Tsubaki giggled.

"How do you think you did Amy?" Maka smiled as we did the dishes. Reave and Soul were in the living room playing Call of Duty.

"I'm not sure. I didn't do too badly, but there were a few questions that I couldn't get so I just skipped them. What about you?"

"I think I got them all." She said happily.

"You worked really hard for that 100. I hope you get it."

"Shit!" Reave yelled from the living room as Soul started laughing.

"Suck it!" He yelled as we finished the chores and sat on the other couch.

"Hey, where's Blair?" Just as I asked the front door opened and a barely dressed Blair came into the room with a bag in her hand.

"Maka, I have a present from your Papa for working so hard on the test!" She said skittishly as she handed her the bag.

"You look guilty Blair." Reave accused as she puffed like a scared cat and shook her head.

"What the hell is this?!" Maka screamed as she slowly pulled out underwear and a bra with a disgusted look on her face. She threw them behind her angrily as she reached in the bag and pulled out a card.

"There's a card…'Dear Maka, hope you can use this to have some fun after working so hard.' What kind of girl does he think I am?!" She screamed as Soul held up the underwear behind her.

"I can see the calendar on the wall…it's completely see through…" I looked at Blair again as she slowly slinked away.

"Aside from all that are you staying here tonight or are you heading back to Tsubaki and Black Star's?" Soul asked as he sat back down on the couch. Maka still was staring disgusted into space holding the card lazily.

"I'll stay here I think." I smiled as Reave smiled back at me. It had been a while since I'd relaxed with him and just sat down and talked.

"I'm going to bed." Maka mumbled as she crumpled the card and bag and threw everything in the garbage. Soul and Reave picked up their controllers again and continued where they left off.

"I don't know why I even bothered trying to hard on the super written test when you got a zero." I thought out loud as Reave looked away embarrassed.

"It was Black Star's idea." He replied as he threw his hands in the air in frustration. "God damn it Soul!"

"Let me try." I suggested as I held out my hand. Both of them stared at me sceptically as Reave handed over the controller.

"Do you even know what game we're playing?" Soul teased as I nodded. A new round started as Reave watched Soul and I play.

"What the hell?" Soul yelled as he dropped his controller as the two boys stared at the screen. "She beat me?!"

"There's one thing about Amy that's pretty weird. She has to complete a game perfectly, and she has to do well at any games she plays. If she sees a game she has to get everything."

"That's crazy." Soul mumbled in embarrassment as I threw the controller over to Reave.

"Speaking of, did anybody else see Kidd's break down during the test today?" Soul laughed as him and Reave started a new game.

"No, I just went to sleep."

"He was writing his name and he couldn't get the letters perfect. He ended up ripping his paper and got a nosebleed and passed out."

"That's what happened?" I asked as Soul and Reave laughed. It was weird seeing them together. Like a mirror that was inversed.

"Yeah. Liz and Patty ended up having to carry him home."

"They live with him?" Reave asked in a weird tone as Soul nodded.

"Yeah, all of us weapons live with our meisters. Except you too, since Amy lives at Black Star's instead." I blinked a few times as I stared at Soul.

"You mean it's not normal for us to be living apart?"

"No, not really. Everybody at the academy lives with their partner." Reave shrugged.

"We lived together until we got here; it's a nice change of pace." He smiled as I glared at him and threw a pillow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, hey! I'm playing!"

"Pfft, I'm going to go to bed."

"Maka set up a mattress for you in her room since Reave has the only spare bed."

"That's fine. Goodnight guys." I waved as I walked over to Maka's room and knocked on the door.

"It's okay to come in." Maka was sitting on her bed holding her knees to her chest as she stared out the window. The mattress was made nicely for me on the floor with some of Reaves extra clothes. "Sorry about the clothes, but mine won't fit you." I looked down at my chest as I laughed a bit.

"It's alright, Reave's clothes are fine." I quickly changed as I slipped under the covers. They smelled like him, it was a bit relaxing.

"Something bothering you?" I asked as she shook her head, making me notice that her pig tales were out and her hair was loose. "Your dad?"

"He's such a pig." She said angrily as she gripped her pants.

"Somehow I don't think that's what it is." I laughed softly as she sighed. "Is it hard living alone with Soul?" I asked as she looked over at me, her green eyes lit up.

"No, for the most part it's really easy. Until Blair got here there wasn't that much to worry about."

"Blair?" I questioned as Maka's cheeks flushed red and she looked back out the window.

"It's nothing." I stared at her for a bit thinking of something to say. I had an idea of what was bugging her but I couldn't just accuse that out of nowhere.

"Yeah, her nakedness bothers me too." Maka started laughing as she fell back on her bed. She smiled as she glanced over at me.

"I wonder who you can't stand looking at her." She teased as I stared back at the ceiling.

"Why does she have such an interest in Soul?" I asked as Maka sighed again.

"I think she likes the idea of him turning into a scythe, but I don't know why she's still here."

"Why do you have such an interest in Soul…?" I asked more delicately as her face turned red.

"I can't place it. It's just something about him." She replied, finally not avoiding the questions. "It's just hard being so close to someone and not having them in a way that you want to." She trailed off as she rolled over. "Do you feel that way with Reave?" I laughed quietly as I let my mind run with memories of Reave and I, things that might make someone else attracted. "Not really. We've been together so long, I can't imagine that with him."

"I see. Then who is it that you can't stand Blair looking at?" She whispered as I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Nobody in particular." Maka laughed as she threw a pillow at me.

"I'll figure it out one day." She replied as I laughed lightly.

"You and me both." I whispered as Kidd's face appeared behind my eyelids.

The next day at school Maka and I were standing in front of the board with the marks for the test.

_1__st__ place: Maka Albarn- 100pts_

_27__th__ place: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa- 81pts_

_30__th__ place: Amy Kokkori– 79pts_

_108__th__ place: Soul Eater Evans- 35pts_

_113__th__ place: Liz Thompson- 28pts_

_127__th__ place: Patty Thompson- 2pts (The giraffe was surprisingly well done.)_

**_Didn't place:_**

_Death the Kidd_

_Black*Star_

_Reave Evans_

"Wow, Maka that's amazing!" I exclaimed as she sighed.

"Thanks, but look." She pointed to small writing under the marks written by Shinigami-sama.

"Everybody that placed under Soul Eater Evans has to do extra lessons." I read as Maka hung her head.

"I got a perfect score and I still have to do extra lessons because of Soul." I laughed as I pat her on the back.

"At least your partner placed. Mine's an idiot."

"Don't give Soul so much credit, they are twins." We laughed as we went to the death room. The rest of our group was already standing there among a few other people that had placed under Soul as well. Only certain partners were let in at a time. The doors opened as Spirit stepped out.

"Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki and Soul, report to the death room." He announced off a paper as they went inside the room leaving Reave and I with Liz, Patty and Kidd. Ever since the incident with Soul and Reave everyone was to go in partners, but I had thought Kidd would be an exception since he was a Shinigami as well. Was he our partner for our extra lessons?

"Death the Kidd, Patty, Liz, Reave and Amy." Spirit announced interrupting my thoughts as we walked into the room. I found myself remembering what Maka had said to me last night.

_"I see. Who is it that you can't stand Blair looking at?"_

_ "Nobody in particular."_

I looked over to Reave beside me who was walking with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. I wanted to hit him for looking so laid back when it was his fault I had to do the extra lessons in the first place. My eyes slowly drifted over to Kidd who was walking in front of me.

"_I'll figure it out one day."_

_ "You and me both."_

"Hello, hello, thanks for coming, how ya doin?!" Shinigami-sama exclaimed in his usual way as he shocked me out of my flashbacks and I moved my eyes from the back of Kidd to Shinigami-sama. "As you already know, everybody has to go in pairs for missions now. Kidd, even though you are a Shinigami, I'm placing you with Amy for this mission."

"Alright." He nodded as his yellow eyes drifted over to Reave and I. I looked down at my feet before our eyes met.

"Where is our mission?" Reave asked as Shinigami-sama clapped his hands together.

"Ah yes, that."

**Chapter 3:**

"This sucks." Liz whined as she stopped rowing the boat we were all in. Patty was at the front with two ores as she happily rowed while humming a song. Reave was behind Liz as he continued to row along with Patty. I hadn't been paddling; I was sitting behind Reave as Kidd stood on the front of the boat. He was wearing a strange coat that made him look identical to his father and he had a mask on that covered his face and made him look like a mini Shinigami-sama. Then again, I guess he was. I thought as I stared up at him. What did Shinigami-sama look like under his cloak?

"We're almost there." Kidd reassured Liz as he moved his mask to the side revealing his face.

"Where are we again?" Liz groaned as she started paddling again.

"Baruto Sea Coast. There's been rumours of a Black Dragon that destroyed a single village in a couple seconds." Liz shivered.

"Sounds wonderful." She said sarcastically as the water started to get choppy and a fog started to roll in.

"What's happening?" I asked as everyone stopped rowing the boat and we looked around. From the fog a giant eye appeared as a ship sailed close to us. The wood was warped and twisted as a huge eye protruded from it looking around the water.

"What the hell is that thing?" Reave whispered as Kidd shook his head.

"I don't know but I can sense a lot of souls there."

"Is that the Black Dragon then?" I asked as Kidd pointed at it.

"I think so. Come on, let's chase after it."

"What?!" Liz and Reave yelled in terror as Patty held up her arms.

"Okay!" She yelled as she started rowing really fast, taking the boat at full speed towards the ghost ship.

"Patty, wait! Wait! WAIT!" Kidd begged as we went full speed crashing into the side of the ship, Kidd's face sliding down the ship as Liz and Reave fell on top of me.

"Ouch…" I mumbled as Kidd whipped around in anger.

"I told you to wait Patty! If you're going to ram the ship you have to hit it in the center! Do it again!" He screamed as Patty laughed hysterically as she started paddling again.

"What? No!" Reave yelled as we smashed into the ship again but this time in the center. Kidd turned around again with a bleeding nose as he smiled and nodded.

"You two are idiots." Liz mumbled as Reave nodded and helped her stand.

"Good, now let's board." Kidd instructed as we all climbed up to the top.

"Waaaiit!" Liz screamed suddenly. "I was so caught up in how stupid you guys are that I didn't realize I got on board! There's going to be monsters or ghosts here I know it!" She whined as Reave stiffened in fear.

"Shut up, Kidd and Patty are leaving." I mumbled as I followed them, Reave and Liz stiffly following us. Reave was trying to stay calm but I knew on the inside he was being just as annoying as Liz was. Was he trying to impress her? I thought as I looked over at them and thought back to situations where he had tried to get closer to her.

"In here." Kidd said suddenly as he opened a door on our left. When we walked in I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Oh my god." I whispered as everyone fell silent.

"There's got to be at least one hundred souls here." Reave whispered.

"Can I have them?" Patty asked as Kidd glared.

"Do you want to be a kishin? I'll handle them as a Shinigami." He walked up to one of the souls as something formed from the floor. A long head that looked somewhat like a scarecrow that came to life materialized from the floor with a shot gun pointed at Kidd. A bang sounded as Kidd slid to the side at the last minute, the shot blowing through the side of his cloak as more shots rang out. Kidd elegantly dodged them all as he threw off the now tattered cloak and landed beside me as everyone went on guard.

"Who are you?" Kidd demanded as the man laughed.

"I'm the Dutchman! I am the ship, and the ship is me! As long as the ship is afloat, I am alive!" He yelled as the ground beneath Liz opened as she let out a scream as she started to fall.

"Liz!" Reave yelled as he grabbed her wrist. Before he could pull her up the board underneath Reave fell too as they disappeared into the darkness.

"Reave!" I yelled as the hole in the ground closed up leaving no trace of them.

"If you're the ship then you're the one who collected all the souls?" Kidd asked as the Dutchman laughed again.

"I did, I collected them for the Kishin."

"Ragnarok?" I questioned as the Dutchman hovered above the ground.

"That small fry? No, I collected them for the kishin closest to you."

"Closest to us?" Kidd whispered as the Dutchman shot his gun again. I ducked and pushed Kidd out of the way as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Why would you want to give these to the Kishin?" I yelled as we continued to dodge his shooting. Damn, I wish I had Reave; this guy was pissing me off.

"This ship can bring me anything, right? From the far off depths, humans are waiting for the kishin's song, everyone wishes for the power of one sort or another, however occasionally there are situations where that just isn't enough. Humans crave the kishin! These souls will be offered up to the kishin, I will not give up!" The Dutchman stated yelled as he shot faster and more precise at it got harder to dodge him.

"I'll transform now!" Patty said as she started glowing.

"No…" Kidd mumbled. "I can't use you without Liz, I won't be symmetrical!"

"Seriously?!" I yelled in frustration as I held out my hand to Patty.

"I'll use you, if it's okay with you Patty."

"Yeah!" She smiled big as she transformed and appeared in my hand. I felt our soul wavelengths connect as I held her light weight pistol form in my hand. I wasn't going to be very good at this, but at least maybe I could buy us some time from this assault. Her soul wavelength was amazingly easy to match, maybe because of her simple nature, yet her soul was so strong and there was a strange presence underneath the simplistic ditz that she was. She'd grown up on the street, right? Maybe that's what it was. I held her up in one hand as I started shooting at the Dutchman, blue bullets of my compressed soul wavelength shot out at him as he vaporized into the ship to avoid my shots. I placed myself in front of Kidd as I continued to shoot wherever the ships surface wobbled thinking he would come out.

"Come on, let's go find Liz and Reave, I'm no good with a pistol." I mumbled as we opened the door and made our way into the hallway we had come from. The Dutchman appeared from the roof as he pulled out another gun and started shooting at our feet. We ran at full tilt as Kidd grabbed my hand to lead me as I slightly pivoted around to shoot madly back at the Dutchman. Patty wasn't a machine gun, so I had to pull the trigger each time I wanted to shoot, unlike Reave so this wasn't something I was used to.

"You'll never escape me; I'm going to give your soul to the kishin too!" He screamed in a laugh as he kept shooting at our feet. I tripped as I tried to dodge as I fell forward bumping into Kidd's back as he squeezed my hand and made sure I stayed on my feet.

"This guy is starting to piss me off." I mumbled as we continued to run.

Reave slowly opened his eyes as his head started pounding. Where was he? And why couldn't he get up? Looking down he found Liz unconscious across his chest.

"Right…we fell…" He whispered as he glanced around trying to take in the situation before she woke up. I have to at least look a little tough in front of her. Reave thought as Liz started to groan as she sat up and held her head.

"What happened?" She asked as Reave stood up and held out his hand for her.

"We fell into the ship." He reminded her as she took his hand and stood up. Her face paled as she looked around.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten on this ship, its entirely Kidd and Patty's fault! There's going to be ghosts here I know it!"

"Don't say that…" Reave whined as Liz grabbed his hand again. He felt his face heat up as he looked the other way and squeezed her hand back. "We need to find the others, they could be in trouble."

"Yeah, I'm sure their okay though, Kidd has Patty."

"You're stupid for a smart girl." Reave said as he started laughing. "If there's anything I've learned from hanging around with you guys, it's that Kidd would never use one of you without the other. Even if he did, I'm sure something bad would happen. Like him getting a nosebleed, or his center of balance falling apart." Liz groaned as she looked around.

"You're right. Which way do you think we should go?"

"I'd say that way. I wish we could sense our meisters soul wavelengths." Reave sighed as he started walking into the darkness. Liz squeezed his hand tightly and she hid slightly behind him as they walked.

"I guess it's not entirely their fault…" Liz mumbled to herself as she looked around worried. Reave glanced at her but she didn't seem to be talking to him so he didn't reply. Maybe talking out loud made her less scared. "A lot of it's my fault. Patty and I were on the street but I just had to get high and try and rob a shinigami…I was a feared Thompson sister; I shouldn't be acting like such a baby! That rich kid sure changed me…" Reave stopped walking as Liz grabbed his arm with her other hand.

"There's a fork in the road." Reave said as he pointed and turned to look at her. She moved her blue eyes over to meet his she smelled fantastic.

"What do we do then?" She asked as he shrugged as he smiled his pointy grin at her.

"We can guess."

"It's this way. I'll help you get out of here." A voice that wasn't Liz or Reave's said as they both stiffened and turned their heads around slowly to see a little girl, maybe 8 years old, transparent and floating above the ground.

"OMG IT'S A GHOOOOST!" They both screamed at the top of their lungs as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Yes, I'm a ghost, ooo scary, now come on, follow me and I'll get you out of here."

"It's a trap she wants to eat us!" Reave screamed as they hugged each other still.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" The ghost mumbled.

"You don't want me, I'm too skinny, there's nothing to eat!"

"Would you two just shut up and follow me?" She asked as they yelled again.

"No, it's a trap!"

"GET YOUR SCARDY ASSES UP OFF THE GROUND AND FOLLOW ME OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES!" The ghost screamed in a rage as Reave and Liz had tears in their eyes as they got to their feet still hugging each other as they nodded silently. The ghost drifted off to the left of the fork in the path as she grumbled to herself. "If I had lived I'd be old enough to have a hot body like yours." She mumbled bitterly as Liz laughed awkwardly. Reave looked over at her as he glanced her up and down. They were still clung to each other in fear but he could see her well, and feel her against him. _Ghost is right about her body, though…_ Reave thought to himself.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I guess I shouldn't have rubbed it in…"

"You're pathetic little girl." The Dutchman yelled as the shots kept missing him. Patty was laughing and she seemed happy even though I was terrible at using her, and it was helping my self esteem a bit that she wasn't angry at me.

"Shut up." I yelled back as I landed a bullet on his shoulder.

"Ha. If you think that's going to hurt me you're mistaken. Is this all the power you have reaper? How pathetic."

"I haven't even shown you power yet!" Kidd yelled defensively as I shot the Dutchman in the mouth. He chocked a bit as he grunted in frustration and shot at me, the bullet piercing my shoulder as I screamed, blood shooting out as the bullet passed all the way through.

"Shit!" I yelled as pain made me drop Kidd's hand. I stopped running and shot at both the Dutchman's hands, he dematerialized into the ship as Kidd wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Come on, just a little further." He urged as we started running again.

"Why are you fighting so hard to return the souls?" The Dutchman's voice echoed around us as I shot at where he was trying to appear from.

"Kishin is an evil soul that must me stopped!" I yelled back as laughter answered me.

"Who are you to know what's good and evil?"

"Father tells us what is good and evil." Kidd shot back.

"And how do you know that he is for sure good enough to determine what is evil?"

"Shut up!" I yelled as I shot into random areas of the ship. "You said you are the ship and the ship is you, so how do you like this you annoying little bastard?" I screamed as my temper flared up inside me sending waves of heat over my body and numbing the pain a bit.

"Just a little further."

"You can do it!"

"Almost there!" A random crowd of ghosts cheered on Liz and Reave as they yelled in terror as they forced themselves to walk down the dark ghost infested hallway. They came to a ladder as Reave reluctantly let go of Liz and held out his hands.

"You first. That way, if they want to drag us down at least you'll get out." Liz smiled timidly as she nodded and started up the ladder. He followed her up as quickly as he could as they came to the opening of the ship, the same area they started out in when they first came aboard, but on the opposite end.

"I knew it they trapped us their trying to eat us!" Liz screamed as she held her hat over her face.

"Shiiiit!" Reave yelled in fear too as he pressed his back against the wall of the ship.

"What is wrong with you two!? I'm not going to eat you, I'm a ghost!" The girl yelled as she pointed to the other side of the ship. "They should be here." Just as she finished talking Kidd and I ran out of the door as I continued to shoot anywhere on the ship in rage.

"Amy!" Reave yelled as he ran towards me as Kidd let me stand on my own now that we weren't moving. "Are you alright? You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine." I murmured as I smiled up at him.

"Patty!" Liz yelled happily as she ran over to us. Patty laughed happily as her sister cried about how worried she was and how happy she was to see her sister again.

"Dammit Liz, this is all your fault! You know I picked you two because of your symmetry, you being gone is why I couldn't use Patty!" Kidd yelled angrily as Liz glared at him.

"My fault? This is your fault for being such a weirdo!"

"Just transform Dammit!" He yelled as she smiled and nodded as she flashed in the air. At the same time she transformed I threw Patty towards Kidd as he caught them both upside down with his pinkies on the trigger.

"You ready?" I asked Reave as he nodded.

"I just hope you are." He said still staring at my shoulder wound as he reached out and grabbed my hand, transforming into a gunblade once our hands touched.

"What is that?" Patty asked as we all looked up to the sky to see someone fall from the sky. They landed on their feet as they put themselves in a stance that made me think they were vulnerable and scared, yet their soul was powerful. They looked up to reveal eyes that looked dead against the pink choppy locks that fell in them. Suddenly, a scream peeled out of them as a black mass poured out of their back, a giant blob that started to take the form of something somewhat human, with white eyes with x's on them. It started laughing as the person just stood there awkwardly.

"Isn't that the person who put Reave in the hospital?" I asked quietly as Reave growled low.

"Ragnarok." The person said as they raised their hand in the air as the blob from their back turned into a giant sword in their hand. Holding up the sword, a mouth appeared as a scream that pierced my ears sounded all around us as the souls from in the room below us floated up and towards it. Suddenly all the souls shot themselves into the mouth of the sword as the person with the pink hair was almost knocked over by the force.

"What the hell?! Is that really Chrona?" Reave yelled as we watched in horror. Suddenly Chrona fell to the ground as the soul throbbed with power. Kidd and I inhaled sharply as we watched the soul expand.

"His soul is growing…" Kidd whispered as there was a scream and wings blasting from out of Chrona's back. Straightening, I looked and noticed that Chrona's eyes were a different color as they darted all around looking at nothing in particular.

"My blood is black you know…" Chrona whispered as I heard Kidd pivot his feet beside me. I looked over and saw that he had one hand up in the air and the other down, his back was arched slightly and his feet were spread to hold his balance well.

"Death God Martial Art, Stance of Sin." Kidd smiled as Chrona looked around some more. "It's time to die." Chrona seemed to snap out of it and pay attention to the fight that was about to happen as he swung his sword, a shockwave spiralling out of it towards Kidd as he jumped in the air and did a back flip, landing up on the top pier next to Chrona as he shot repeatedly.

"Everything is scary. Power…when it comes within your grasp, do you know how to use it?" Chrona asked as Kidd dodged a swing of a sword and threw his leg out to kick out Chrona's legs, only to be blocked by a swoop of the new wings as Chrona went up into the air. "Where is hell? Do you know?" Chrona tapped the side of the choppy pink hair. "It's in your head. Get in my way and I'll kill you."

"Is that so? Let's go." Kidd said darkly as he took off at lightning speed and tripped Chrona, who landed on a punch Kidd threw the second after his kick. A click sounded as Liz sent an explosion of Kidd's soul wavelength through Chrona who spiralled uncontrollably into the air as Kidd continued to shoot rapidly as he spoke. He was so much better with the pistols then I was. Suddenly something caught the corner of my eye as I turned around to see the Dutchman floating around near some cannons.

"You bastard." I growled. My shoulder throbbed as I clutched Reave's handle but I ran at the Dutchman anyways, catching him off guard as I sliced one of his arms. He realized I was attacking before I could chop it off completely so I ducked and did a backwards cartwheel to avoid his retaliation.

"You again? You're weak, the kishin wouldn't even bother with your soul." The Dutchman laughed as I ran at him again, turning Reave over at the last second so instead of cutting him, it was like I hit him across the face with hammer. I pulled the trigger as Reave shot thousands of tiny soul wavelength bursts into the Dutchman's body as he convulsed and dissolved into the ship to get away.

"You're going to judge me when I was using a weapon I've never had before? Why don't we take your ship away and see how well you do?" I growled as he appeared behind me. I ducked to avoid the bullets as I kicked my legs out, sending him flying into the wall of the ship. "Not this time." I smirked as I lunged at him before he could dissolve, catching him right in the throat as his head fell off his body, both dissolving into the ship.

"Do you think that killed him?" Reave asked as we waited for another attack, but nothing came.

"I doubt it, but we need to help Kidd."

"Victory and the like, obtained through power, is that how you free yourself from fear? Relax…" Kidd smiled as he jumped up and did another flip, locking his legs around Chrona's chest as he placed Liz and Patty to Chrona's cheeks. Two more clicks sounded as Kidd's soul wavelength shot through Chrona's face, a scream sounded as Kidd pushed himself off Chrona's chest, doing a back flip and landing perfectly with his feet together and arms out in the shape of a T. The dust from Chrona smashing into the floor was settling as I saw a flash of color head towards Kidd as I ran at full tilt, tackling Kidd to the ground as we rolled. Turning around we saw Chrona's sword in the ground where Kidd was a second ago.

"Thanks." He whispered as we quickly got to our feet. Chrona floated up in the air on the wings and started talking quietly again.

"If the little rabbit couldn't understand my feelings, someone like you shouldn't be able to either right? The little rabbit doesn't understand either…there's no way a shinigami like you could understand, leave me alone!"

"Hey Liz? That kid…" Patty started as Liz seemed to grimace.

"Yeah, Chrona's a lot like we were. Growing up on the street it was tough, all we had was each other, but Chrona doesn't seem to have anyone…"

"That's not what I meant." Patty said as Liz sighed. "I was just wondering if that kid is a boy or a girl. I can't tell."

"You bitch; I can't believe you cut off my head!" The Dutchman screamed from behind all of us as we turned around to see him back at the cannons, his head leaping around as the loaded some. I pointed Reave at him angrily as I shot him repeatedly, he yelled in pain as he went flying off the cannons.

"Call me a bitch again, I dare you." I growled angrily as the rage in me boiled up again. This guy was so annoying.

"You weren't listening bitch! The ship is me and I'm the ship! As long as the ship is afloat, I'm alive!" Something inside me snapped under the pressure of my temper as my body filled with heat and rage.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed as my vision blotted out.

"Amy, wait!" Reave pleaded but I couldn't hear him.

"Soul resonance!" I yelled as Reave sighed and built up power with me, his blade extended and gun growing.

"Shit!" Kidd yelled in surprise as I jumped into the air and pivoted Reave on an angle.

"TORNADO MASSACRE!" I screamed as Reave extended to full length as I spun myself in a circle, bullets shooting wildly around as Chrona put up a shield of energy around him. I knew exactly where everyone was, I pegged the Dutchman's head multiple times, all while never landing a shot within 10 feet of Kidd, Liz and Patty. Feeling my spin come to a stop I put all my force onto Reave as we fell, an explosion sounded as the ship was smashed on the sides, water rushing in. I hadn't cut it all the way, but I was positive that the bastard was sinking.

"Dammit!" The Dutchman screamed as he shot off some of the cannons in a final retaliation. Chrona put the shield up again as cannonballs flew everywhere, Kidd jumped towards me as he tackled me to the ground, narrowly missing being hit.

"Now were even." He smiled warmly as my vision turned less red and my rage started to fade. Getting to our feet we heard Chrona scream in anger as the sword was held up in the air.

"I hate this! I hate you! I hate everything! Hate! Hate! Hate! Hate! Screech Alpha!" Chrona continued to yell in anger as the sword screamed again, a massive shockwave blowing through the middle of the ship as it exploded again, the huge mass trembling as it started to sink even faster. When the explosion settled, Chrona turned around and used the powerful wings to take off and try to escape.

"He's getting away!" Liz yelled as Kidd held out his hand.

"Beelzebub." He whispered as black lightning appeared from his hand, the skateboard from before appeared before us as he put it on the ground. "Amy, get on my back." He demanded as I wrapped my free arm around his neck, holding Reave with my wounded arm and wrapping my legs around his torso to make sure I didn't fall off. The skateboard shot to life as we exploded after Chrona. I attempted to hold Reave up and shoot at Chrona but it was difficult with my shoulder. It was hurting more every second that I held it up as Kidd and I continued to shoot rapidly at Chrona, the black beast was formed again and seemed to be pulling the pink hair and yelling something.

"If they catch us you don't get any supper!" It yelled as I tried to wrap my head around the fact that it could talk.

"What? No, I'm already too skinny, I don't know how to deal with being this skinny!"

"Shut up and go faster!" The black beast yelled as Kidd picked up speed. We were almost caught up to them when suddenly Kidd stopped shooting and looked off to the side. I kept shooting as best I could but I couldn't aim as the pain in my arm increased with every blast from Reave.

"The fogs clearing, it must have been just from the ship." Reave said as suddenly we went flying in the opposite direction of Chrona, Kidd driving Beelzebub away.

"Look at that! Look how beautiful that is, the world is becoming symmetrical!" Kidd gushed as the clouds all spiralled in towards the sun symmetrically. It was actually pretty.

"Kidd what are you doing?! Ragnarok is getting away!"

"Dammit the demon sword got away." Kidd mumbled as he looked over to see Chrona already escaped.

"You let them get away when you stopped chasing them!" Liz yelled in frustration as Patty and I started laughing. Ignoring Liz, he turned back towards the sun and held out his arms happily.

"Do you not understand this magnificence?!" He gushed again as Liz sighed.

"Sorry, I'm not really into romance."

"Were finally back." Reave exclaimed happily as he changed back into human form, stretching his arms and legs out as he grunted.

"Thank god, being in weapon form that long really hurts my back." Liz groaned as she arched her back and held out her arms. Reave glanced her up and down while she did that before he noticed that I was watching him. His face lit up a deep red and he turned away, crossing his arms as I laughed at him.

"I'm going to head to Maka's, are you coming Amy?" Reave asked as I shook my head.

"No, I'll head over to Black Stars in a bit." He nodded as he waved bye and started walking away. Kidd looked over at me in a strange way, but when I looked back to him and Liz he looked away.

"You two should head home too and relax after being in weapon form so long." He smiled as Patty clapped.

"You aren't coming?" Liz questioned.

"I just need to talk to father about something first." He smiled as Liz and Patty waved bye and walked off too.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kidd." I smiled as he looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't coming with me?" He questioned as I crossed my arms.

"What for?"

"You aren't curious as to what the Dutchman meant?" Kidd asked as he looked up at the academy.

"The kishin closest to us. Yeah, I am." I mumbled as I recalled what happened on the ship.

"Come with me then." He said as he started walking up the steps.

"Will Shinigami-sama talk to you if I'm there?"

"I'll get him to. It's not like you're not involved in this now, the Dutchman was talking to both of us." I nodded as I followed Kidd up the steps and into the death room.

"Oh, hello Kidd, Amy! How's it going, what's up? I had forgotten how cute the three stripes on your hair were." Shinigami-sama greeted as Kidd put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"You know that topic bothers me father. There's something I want to ask you about." Kidd said seriously as he looked up at Shinigami-sama. I stayed silent as I stood somewhat behind Kidd and fidgeted with my fingers.

"Right, sorry, good work, I see you met with the demon sword? Hmm…what's wrong Kidd?"

"I may be a shinigami but I'm still a kid, there are still a lot of things I don't know. However, this is something that I want to know, as a shinigami. The kishin closest to us, what doe that mean?" Shinigami-sama was silent for a little bit as he stared at both of us, then he held up a finger like he was going to tell a story.

"…Humans and gods both have weaknesses. In order to bury those weaknesses we seek power. Fear and desire are like opposite sides of a coin…"

"That's not what I asked. I didn't come here to listen to that speech, the kishin closest to us. It has something to do with the academy, doesn't it? I want you to tell me." Kidd demanded calmly as Shinigami-sama sighed.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late for the foundation commemoration!" Maka urged as Black Star and Tsubaki walked up behind Reave and I. Maka was wearing a cute dress with small heels and had her hair down, which I liked, and she had curled the tips. Tsubaki was in a floor length fitted dress as she walked beside Black Star whose suit was messily put on, the tie was crooked and his jacket wasn't even on one of his shoulders. Soul and Reave looked almost identical in their black suits except Soul's had pinstripes and Reave's was blank. I was wearing a short red cocktail dress and black heels, my bangs were still pinned back though.

"How can we be late if were here?" Black Star grumbled as Kidd, Liz and Patty came out of the front door to greet us. Patty and Liz were dressed in matching suits that sparkled and Kidd was dressed in a white suit, which was very different from his normal black one. He looked distracted, probably just as distracted as I did thinking back to what Shinigami-sama had told us.

"Hello everyone." Kidd smiled at all of us until he looked at Black Star, causing his eye to twitch. "You didn't even try did you…?" He mumbled angrily as Tsubaki laughed embarrassed.

"I'm going to eat so much food!" Black Star yelled happily as he ran past everyone into the party, Tsubaki walking after him as she said hi to Liz and Patty.

"Well, come on in. Father's just about to speak." Kidd said as we all went inside and looked around. The place was huge, and there was food everywhere. Black Star was already eating some as Kidd walked up to the stage next to his father. Shinigami-sama held up his hand and cleared his throat as everybody clapped and looked at him in awe.

"Thank you, thank you I greatly appreciate all of your efforts! Well…with that my speech is over!" He said as he waved bye.

"That was kind of short wasn't it?" Soul laughed awkwardly as we all clapped.

"Shinigami-sama is different." Reave laughed as Kidd cleared his throat.

"I thank you for coming, even if your timetables are really tight, to this party of the academy foundation. Please allow me, Shinigami-sama's son, Death the Kidd to give you a welcome speech too."

"Of course he's got it all planned out." I laughed as Soul hung his head.

"Today should be interesting." He mumbled as we listened to Kidd's speech again.

"Now that the academy is capable of maintaining the peace in the world everybody-"Suddenly Black Star peaked out from behind the curtains above Kidd as he started shaking his hands and yelling.

"Look everyone it's me Black Star! I'm the star of this show!"

"Uh. And thus everyone—"

"Yahoo! I'm so big that I'm the only one who could be up here!"

"What to say…"

"Everyone look at me! Black Star! I'm the star of the show, hahahaha I'm so awesome!" In a flash Kidd whipped his leg around and kicked Black Star in the face, smashing him to the ground.

"Will you shut up?!" Kidd yelled as Black Star stood up and put his face near Kidd's.

"Why did you interrupt me?!"

"Interrupt you?! You were the one interrupting me! I wanted my speech to be precise and perfect!" Kidd yelled as they started fighting and hitting each other. Tsubaki went in and pulled Black Star away as he glared over his shoulder.

"Whose party does he think this is anyways?"

"You do know it's not yours right?" Soul asked as Black Star laughed and walked back over to the food table.

"Are you hungry?" Reave asked as I shook my head. I had sat down at a table and was thinking back to last night, I guess it reflected on my face.

"No, I'm fine."

"I'm going to get something to eat, are you sure you don't want anything?" He asked again as I smiled up at him and shook my head.

"I'm alright, thanks though. Soul looks like he could use something though." I pointed out towards the balcony to Soul, who was leaning over the banister all by himself. Reave walked towards the food table as I looked around for everyone. Black Star was with Tsubaki at the food table still stuffing his face as Tsubaki laughed and ate her food quietly. Maka was in line for food talking with Reave and I had already seen Soul out on the balcony. I glanced over to the dance floor to see Kidd in the middle of Liz and Patty as they did a strange dance of kicking their legs up in the air to the music. I laughed as I watched them.

"Make sure to raise your leg at 90 degrees!" Kidd instructed as Liz sighed and Patty laughed. When the song ended, Liz looked over at me and smiled. I waved at her and she waved back, then tapped Kidd on the shoulder and pointed at me. He seemed to get a strange expression on his face as Liz and Patty walked off, and he started walking towards me. My heart jumped a bit at the expression on his face. When he was in front of me he held out his hand to me and smiled shyly.

"Uhm…would you like to dance?" My heart jumped again as I smiled and took his hand as we walked to the dance floor. I put my hand on his shoulder and he put his hand on my lower back as I put my other hand in his.

"I'm not sure how to do this, so you'll have to lead." I mumbled embarrassed as he laughed softly.

"That's alright." I laughed with him as my heart jumped again. He really did smell amazing.

"You hungry?" Reave asked as Soul looked over his shoulder.

"Naw, I'm okay."

"It's really good!" Maka smiled as Soul shrugged and held out his hand.

"Give me some of yours then."

"What? No way, get your own!" Maka grumbled as she turned her body away from him and hid her plate.

"What are you doing out here?" Reave asked as he ate some of the salmon off his plate. That was all he had taken.

"Parties like this just aren't my thing."

"I know what you mean." Reave sighed as he scanned the dance floor. He spotted Amy and Kidd dancing as he pointed and started laughing.

"What?" Soul asked as he turned around to follow Reave's finger.

"Look how awkward they look." He laughed as Maka giggled.

"So that's who it is." She whispered to herself as she glanced over at Soul. "Hey, Soul, has something been bothering you lately? You can talk to me you know."

"I know."

"Am I not a trustworthy partner…?" Maka whispered as Reave stayed silent scanning the dance floor some more.

"What? There's just nothing to say, that's all." Soul mumbled as Maka sighed. She picked at her food a bit before she put it down on the balcony railing and grabbed Souls arm.

"Hey, let's dance."

"No way!" He whined as Maka laughed.

"Come on, it's a great way to get our soul wavelengths more intoned to each other!" She explained as Spirit came outside.

"Hey Maka." He smiled as Soul grinned evilly.

"Why don't you dance with your dad?" He asked as Spirit smiled big.

"What? No way."

"Come on Maka!" Spirit asked happily as he grabbed her arm and all but dragger her onto the dance floor.

"Watch my food Soul!" She yelled as Soul raised an eyebrow and looked over at her food.

"Me?" He questioned as he turned around. Reave snickered.

"You're such a dick." He laughed as Soul grinned.

"No, I'm cool. Why did Maka get salmon? She hates fish." Soul mumbled as he eyed up her food. Reave let out a sigh as he punched his brother in the shoulder.

"She got it for you, dumbass."

"Oh." Soul smiled as he picked some of it up and dropped it in his mouth.

"What aren't you telling her?"

"What do you mean?" Soul responded casually as Reave crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't." He said bluntly as his blue eyes met Soul's red ones. "Are you having that dream too?" Soul looked down as emotions changed his expression.

"Yeah. Have you told Amy?"

"No. I'm better at keeping my cool then you; nobody noticed I've been troubled."

"The black blood is doing this." Soul sighed as he ruffled his hair that was hanging free without his headband.

"I know. Whenever Amy and I resonate we shoot bullets made of black blood."

"What? But you never got the blood in you."

"I don't know how. I think maybe we pull it out of you."

"Maybe we should look into this…"

"Amy tried to look into it a while back, there's nothing in the library."

"Maybe not for one star meisters, but what about two or three star? Kidd is in Shinigami-sama's family, he has access to all of that." Soul thought out loud as they looked back to see Kidd and Amy on the dance floor. Kidd had pulled her in closer to his body so they were touching now, not just holding hands and dancing awkwardly.

"Maybe, but we'll leave it for another day." Reave said as his eyes drifted over to Liz and Patty sitting at a table in the corner. "Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?" Reave turned around and put his hand on Soul's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't you dare pass up Maka next time. Don't be so scared of it brother, feelings are natural." Soul inhaled sharply as Reave turned around and headed inside.

"Wait! How could you tell?!" He yelled embarrassed as Reave just laughed and waved his hand at him.

My heart wouldn't stop racing. It was strange, since I had been this close to Kidd before. Not like this though…he had tightened his hold around my waist and pulled me in so that our bodies were touching and I could feel the heat from his body radiating from him. How? I had no idea, because I was on fire.

"See? It's not so hard to dance." Kidd murmured as I laughed.

"I guess not."

"Is what happened last night bothering you?"

"Somewhat. It's hard to believe what Shinigami-sama said… is it bothering you?"

"Yes. I don't understand why father would keep something like that from me." Kidd mumbled as I looked over my shoulder. I saw Tsubaki smiling big as she waved at me, Black Star beside her with a death glare locked on Kidd. What was his problem? I wondered as I looked to the other side of the room.

"Hey, look." I smiled as I nodded towards the corner of the room where Reave, with a face as red as a cherry, held out his hand to Liz inviting her to dance. She smiled as she put her hand in his and they walked to the dance floor.

"I'm glad. She won't stop talking about him." Kidd complained but he smiled nonetheless. Patty was clapping and laughing.

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently he made a big impression on her since the mission with the ghost ship."

"Oh, I see." I smiled as Kidd randomly started laughing, which I not only heard but felt in my chest.

"Look at that." He said trying to suppress his laughter. I looked over to see Maka dancing with Spirit, the look on her face was pure disgust and disappointment as she said something about him cheating on her mom. Spirits face paled as he looked away.

"Poor Maka." I laughed as Professor Stein stumbled into my vision. A mix of curiosity and shock caused me and Kidd to stop dancing and stare as Stein led Medusa onto the dance floor.

"Is that Medusa?" Kidd gasped as they danced elegantly yet serious in the corner. They seemed to be talking about something serious until Medusa smiled and leaned in towards Stein.

"Holy shit!" I whispered as Medusa eased in the kiss Stein, her lips inches away from his when a loud bang interrupted everything as Sid crawled bloody and beaten into the dining room. Stein pulled away from Medusa as he ran to Sid.

"Everybody you have to get out! Hurry, this is the day they've been waiting for! When Shinigami-sama is out of the death room and we're all in one place!"

"Shit, where is Medusa?" Stein yelled as we turned to see Medusa leap over the balcony banister and disappear.

"Now! Put the barrier up and trap them all!" She yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Reave yelled as him and Liz appeared beside Kidd and I.

"I don't know, whose they?" I asked as a cube shaped barrier made of light materialized around the room, preventing anyone from escaping.

"Have to act quickly." Sid urged as he pulled out his knife partner and summoned a soul resonance with her.

"What is that?" Maka gasped as she looked at the wall of magic that surrounded us.

"Compulsive burial!" Sid yelled suddenly as the floor opened up beneath me. I saw Kidd, Patty, Liz, Maka, Soul, Reave, Black Star, Tsubaki and Stein all fall through the ground as well; I suppressed a scream as darkness surrounded me.

"What's happening?" I yelled to anybody that could hear me as a light appeared beneath me. Twisting my body I pivoted so that I landed on my feet. Maka, Kidd, Black Star and Stein all landed on their feet as well as Soul, Patty, Tsubaki and Reave landed on their butts as Liz fell on top of Reave.

"Thanks for saving my fall again." Liz laughed as Reave coughed and gave lazy thumbs up.

"All the meisters landed on their feet, and all the weapons fell on their faces." Soul laughed as we helped up our weapons. Stein twisted his screw as a wave of power washed over me. Kidd and Maka gasped as Stein looked up.

"Witches?" Maka questioned.

"One, two…eight?!" Kidd gasped as Stein's screw clicked and he put his hands in his pockets, letting out a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"I guess it's time to tell you what's going on. Medusa is a witch."

"What?!" Maka yelled as Kidd nodded as I stared down the hall. So it was starting.

"Also, there is a kishin under Death City." He added as everyone fell silent. Stein started walking down the hallway that I was staring at as he waved for us to follow.

"Seriously?" Black Star muttered as Kidd nodded.

"It's true. Father told me all about it."

"Is that why Shinigami-sama can't leave the city?" Maka said in a tone that sounded like she realized something.

"Yes, Shinigami-sama bound his soul to Death City to keep the kishin from reviving." Everyone walked in silence for a bit as everything that was just said sank in. When I looked up Stein was in front of a large door he took a long drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke out.

"Is everyone ready? The Kishin can't be revived or the consequences with be unimaginable. This will be the hardest fight so far. You might die. If you don't want to proceed, turn back now while you have the chance." There was silence that followed and Stein turned around as if to except us to be gone. What he found was us putting our regular clothes on, ones that we were used to fighting in as me nodded at him.

"Are you sure your arms healed enough? It's been pierced twice in the same area." Reave whispered to me as I nodded. I wasn't sure, but we weren't turning back.

"Let's go." Maka smiled as Stein laughed and opened the door.

The hallway was long and dark, the dampness of it stung at my healing wound as I tried to ignore it and not show any signs that it was bothering me.

"How did a kishin get under Death City?" Black Star asked while we were walking, and I was glad for the distraction.

"His name was Asura. He covered his head with long scarves and wore 5 or 6 shirts on him. He refused t believe or trust his heart to anyone. He was a human who had an extremely careful soul. Asura was the strongest between the eight powerful warriors that my father had before the academy was created, but he was always terrified with the greatest fear that was possible. He attached himself to power; he forgot all discipline and began to take souls that weren't on the list. It was the beginning of madness, the birth of the Kishin." Kidd explained as Black Star got a troubled look on her face.

"How could he consume souls if he was a human?" Tsubaki asked as I shivered.

"He was also terrified by the soul that was his partner, so he ate him whole… Shinigami-sama said that if he thought about it, he wasn't actually sure if Asura was really human to begin with. He didn't know what was in the deepest parts of his heart." I mumbled as the weapons in our group fell utterly silent.

"How did Shinigami-sama seal him?" Maka asked as Kidd pushed the ground to move his skateboard forward.

"Father removed all Asura's skin and used it to seal him. Then father had rooted himself here and used his soul and body to prevent the kishin from moving from here."

"Is the seal is broken, would he be able to move from here?"

"He wouldn't be able to do that. He already fixed his soul to the ground and made it part of his body. For him to move, Death City would need to grow legs, and that's impossible. The consequences of the kishin resurrection are more serious then we can imagine." Stein explained calmly. There were a few torches lit up ahead as Stein held up his hand to stop our progression. Maka looked around.

"There's a soul around here." We turned behind us to see Spirit come out of the darkness as he looked around. Stein laughed.

"How did you escape, Spirit?"

"Nobody is better then me from escaping a woman."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Spirit, but I'm glad you're here. I wasn't sure how far I'd get without a weapon." Stein smiled as he looked at everyone else. "All weapons should change now. I'm not sure what is up ahead, but no matter what, don't turn back to humans." All the weapons nodded as they flashed, Reave's lightweight gunblade form materializing in my hand.

"Why hasn't anything happened yet?" Tsubaki asked concerned as Stein closed his eyes, Spirit flashing into a death scythe in his hands.

"They aren't all going to attack us up front. Medusa will most likely be first, then the demon sword. Someone with the black blood will be past that heading for the kishin."

"Wait, someone's coming." I whispered as we stared into the darkness in front of us. Medusa walked out of the darkness and into the light of the torch as I felt my body tense, Reave's soul wavelength bouncing around slightly. I guess we weren't over Vespine, even though we killed her.

"Just as I thought." Stein smiled manically as he moved his body to a fighting stance. "Nobody fight her, just try to get past. Kidd, Amy, Maka, you go to find the black blood and stop it from getting to the kishin, Black Star, you take the demon sword. I'll handle Medusa."

"A strategy plan in front of the enemy?" She laughed as Stein just shrugged. My heart started racing at the thought of trying to run past her as I tried to get my legs to listen to me.

"Tsubaki, demon sword mode." Black Star said as he smiled, her form changing into the shape of a katana, black markings appearing all over him.

"Go, Amy." Reave urged as I nodded and got my feet to start moving, but not fast enough.

"None of you will pass! Vector arrow!" Medusa yelled as she moved her arms gracefully, black arrows shooting out in a curve towards all of us. My eyes widened as I realized that I wasn't going fast enough, and I wasn't going to make it.

"Amy!" Reave screamed as I felt two arms sweep me into the air. I filled my lungs to scream at Reave for changing back when I realized he was still in my hand. I turned my head up to see Kidd holding me as Beelzebub's rockets whistled. He swung me around as he clasped my hand, holding my arm around his neck as my feet landed in between his on the board.

"You looked like you needed some help." He mocked in a soft voice as an arrow barrelled towards us. "Death ride." He said as he jumped and lifted both of our bodies off the board, spinning and pivoting it as it landed sideways, skidding on the vector arrow like a stair railing. He rode it all the way until we were on the other side of Medusa, away from any attacks as she turned around to glare at us angrily. Kidd held up his hand in a wave.

"Black Star, Maka, we're going on ahead."

"Thank you." I whispered finally as he laughed.

"You two and witches are as bad as me and monsters." Liz said as Reave laughed with Patty as we flew down the hallway.

"There's a soul up ahead….I think it's the demon sword." I whispered into Kidd's ear not to alert the demon sword about our presence. A shiver went through Kidd as he nodded; sending Beelzebub higher into the air and jumping clean over the demon sword in one swoop. I turned around to stare as the pink hair turned around slowly.

"Did someone just go by?" They asked as the black creature started yelling.

"Well that was easy I guess."

"We'll find that black blood in no time." Liz cheered.

"You're shoulder is still hurting, isn't it?" Kidd asked suddenly as I flinched.

"It's fine."

"No it isn't. You can barely hold on."

"I just need to avoid heavy fighting then." I mumbled as Kidd stared at me from the corner of his eyes. I could feel his golden eyes boring into the side of my face but I refused to look at him.

"You better." Was all he said as he looked back in front of him, only to stop suddenly.

"Are those bombs?" Reave asked as he flinched, his soul wavelength wavering.

"Are you alright?" I asked as he ignored me.

"It's disgusting! Such an asymmetrical way of arrangement!"

"Just don't look at them, if their placed like this we can get through easier." Liz sighed as Kidd just glared into the mess in front of us.

"Shit. This is disgusting. Shit. Disgusting…shit…" Kidd fell to the ground as he covered his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick…this is making me ill."

"I told you not to look at it. But I guess a room like this is just as scary to you as a room full of monsters would be to me." Liz sighed as Reave laughed.

"Maybe."

"Hey sis, it could just be because their bombs. That would be scary to anyone."

"I guess your right."

"Kidd, get up. You're a shinigami, if you don't get to the black blood because of this, who else is going to?" Reave urged as Kidd shook his head.

"Say whatever you want, I'm shit, just throw me out."

"Patty, we don't have time for this, can you tell him in the special way that you have?" Liz asked as Patty laughed.

"Okay."

"You might want to grab on." Liz said as Patty cleared her throat.

"Get your ass moving, damn you." She said in a creepy voice that sent a shiver down my spine. Kidd looked up as his eyes started to water and he looked down the hall of bombs. I grabbed onto his torso at the last minute as he sped off on Beelzebub shooting the bombs behind us as we went. Tears streamed down his face as he yelled.

"Wow, he's using the explosions to speed us up." Liz said happily as Patty just laughed. A tremor went through Reave again but he ignored it.

"Dammit Patty, I hate you I really hate you! You're an idiot!" Kidd screamed as he cried and shot us down the hallway.

"Are you okay Reave?" I whispered as he grunted a response, another tremor ripping through him.

"There' no more bombs." Patty yelled happily as Kidd stopped shooting and crying, wiping one side of his face with his one arm, then the other with his other arm.

"Yeah, but was it us that did this to the place?" Reave questioned as we looked around. The place was in utter chaos, the pillars were shattered and pieced of walls were sprawled all over the place. A wall of mess was in front of us as we flew over it carefully as Kidd stopped, his body going tense. I felt it too. I turned to the side to see three eyes moving on the wall as I shook my head, opening my eyes again to nothing.

"The madness is so strong." I whispered as I shivered.

"Are you alright?" Reave asked as I nodded. Another tremor went through him as he grunted in pain.

"Are you?"

"Yeah. Hey, how did Shinigami-sama trap the Kishin?"

"It's hard to find something that can withstand a kishin. So father took the skin off of Asura and trapped his body and soul inside it. But it's thirsty for blood now, that's where the black blood comes in."

"There's a heat source behind us!" Patty screamed suddenly as Kidd shot to the side, pivoting around so he faced the giant cannon of light that went past us, sheltering me from it. Getting to our feet we looked around to see a humanoid, but on closer inspection it was a werewolf. He was wearing prison garb of black and white stripes and there was a ball and chain attached to one of his ankles. His one eye was normal but the other was different, and above it was a tattoo that said 'no future'.

"Is that the immortal that Maka and Soul fought in London?" Reave asked, his voice cutting in and out through another tremor that wracked him. I was starting to get worried, they were happening a lot now…

"I think so. Dammit, I was so wrapped up in the madness of the kishin that I didn't sense another soul." He started shooting rapidly as the werewolf charged at him, swinging his claws toward Kidd as he did a flip to dodge. The werewolf followed through with another attack targeting me as I jumped out of the way at the last minute.

"We don't have time for this. Soul resonance." Kidd smiled as three black needles grew out of his shoulders, Patty and Liz transforming into cannons on his forearms as he knelt down on the ground closing his eyes.

"Resonance stable, noise at 1.8%." Liz instructed.

"Feedback in 5 seconds." Patty informed.

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1. Ready to fire." They both said at the same time as Kidd held up his arms and pointed towards the werewolf.

"Death cannon." The explosion that followed was immense as I held up my arm to cover my eyes from the blast. Opening my eyes slightly I saw that the werewolf was still standing there and seemed to be unharmed as he lunged at Kidd, who did a back flip as he landed ten feet back where I was. The werewolf retreated back as he stood and stared us down.

"I guess he doesn't care what we do, as long as we don't pass." I muttered as I looked over at Kidd who had a serious look on his face. "Kidd?" I asked as I watched his golden eyes dart from side to side.

"Think…think….think…" He muttered to himself as he continued to look back and forth. "Think. Think. Think. Yes! That's it!" He yelled as he pointed to the mess beside him. "This pillar here and the pillar there form a bigger pillar and the wall here crashed down…Ohhh it's so beautiful!" He exclaimed as he fell to his knees on the ground, his eyes still darting around.

"Kidd…?" I repeated slowly as his eyes started to move faster.

"I'm completely wrong…it's not time to think about this. No practically, I'm unable to think normally." He put his arms out in front of him as he stared at the ground. I knelt down beside him as I rubbed his back.

"Is this a game? I like puzzles!" The werewolf snickered from behind me as I shot him a glare.

"It's alright, it's not important. You can think normally, you can do it." I reassured him as I stroked his back softly.

"Shit I'm so dumb…shit! Where is the missing part of the broken statue?" He yelled as he stood up quickly. I stayed kneeling on the ground beside him.

"What do we do?" Reave asked as I sighed. I had no idea.

"What…this statue…and even its nose! Shut up! Idiot! No…stop…no…this type…this pillar…impossible…" I stood up and stared at him sadly. "This pillar…upper part…lower part…the left arm…the statue…the nose…left…right…up…down…"

"This sucks…" Liz whispered exasperated. "He can't get out of his problem….that annoys him. Usually, he gets deep inside of himself, Kidd is pretty good at it, but now…he is confusing himself. He is losing his mind. Little by little he is going crazy."

"Ah! It's itchy! It's making me crazy…" Kidd exclaimed as he started scratching his head.

"Oh no, the head scratching…what do we do?" Reave yelled sadly as I stared at Kidd. He started scratching the side of his head faster and faster as he started to cry in frustration, tears spilling from his eyes.

"There's nothing we can do except change the environment…" Liz whispered as I sighed. I let go of Reave as he clattered gently to the ground.

"What are you doing?" He questioned calmly as I took in a deep breath. I grabbed the hand that was scratching Kidd's head and put my other hand on his check, the tears warm and wet against my palm. He opened his eyes as his golden stare met mine, his eyes were still wild with confusion and frustration as I closed my eyes and roughly pressed my lips to his. They were warm and soft against mine as a noise bubbled up his throat. His eyes closed as he opened his mouth, licking my bottom lip as he sighed against my mouth. I opened my mouth to him but before he deepened the kiss a loud sound interrupted.

"YAHOO! I got ya! Wahahahah! It's us! We won! No chance! The kishin won't be reborn!" Black Star screamed as his foot smashed into Kidd's back, breaking the kiss and sending him flying back as Black Star pumped his hands in the air, Tsubaki sighing angrily as he cheered.

"I'm not he kishin you idiot!" Kidd screamed as I looked over at Black Star, he looked at Kidd with a dark glint in his eye still.

"Yeah, we'll I've caught up to you so there's no need to worry, I'll take care of it." He mumbled as Kidd stomped his foot.

"You're an idiot!" He yelled again. I cleared my throat as I waited for my voice to return, my heart rate returning to normal as I pointed over at the werewolf.

"Hey Kidd. He has a ball and chain on one leg and nothing on the other. That's not symmetrical." I said as he looked over, his eyes darkening.

"Disgusting!" He yelled as he lift his arms up, shooting madly at the werewolf as Black Star and I ran up to fight hand to hand.

"Be careful of your arm." Reave said as we got closer. I nodded and spun around to slash the werewolf who dodged easily, Black Star got close and did a few slash's and various other attacks, finally landing one where Tsubaki went through his stomach, but no blood came out. I stopped fighting and Kidd stopped shooting as the werewolf took a few steps back. Kidd smiled as he walked up to the werewolf and continued to walk, passing right through him.

"I knew it. You're just a hallucination created by magic."

"Very good. How did you find out?"

"I saw Black Star land a hit on you. Nothing happened, no blood, no resistance, nothing." I explained as Black Star looked at me blankly.

"You didn't react at all to mine or Amy's shots, and Black Stars attacks did nothing. Your first attack touched me and didn't leave a mark. Also…I'm really afraid of immortals. That's why I kept my distance while attacking. An immortal is really just a cheater." Kidd explained as he quickly spun himself around and pointed a finger at Black Star, his arm peaking through the werewolf's stomach, nothing else visible to us. "You thought you could kill an immortal? And why didn't you notice that there was no resistance on your blade when you attacked?!" Kidd yelled angrily as Tsubaki and Black Star laughed.

"I just thought I was that awesome." He smiled as Tsubaki laughed embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I guess we still need to mature more." The illusion of the werewolf dissipated as Kidd angrily kicked the end of his skateboard, flipping the opposite end up to his hand.

"Amy, get on. Let's go." He mumbled frustrated as he threw his skateboard down and got on. I placed my feet in between his again and wrapped my free arm around his shoulder, my face flushing red as I avoided eye contact.

"Jeez, there's no need to get so angry…and Amy can walk by herself…you're just jealous that I'm going to be the one to stop the kishin…" Black Star complained bitterly to himself as he ran after us down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 4

The silence as we went down the hall sent chills down my spine as I closed my eyes and tried to block out the madness wavelengths that were smashing into me. Reave was still flinching but he insisted that he was fine, so I stopped asking him. The last one was a while ago, and I hoped that they were done. Were they tied to Soul and Maka like how we shot black blood when we resonated? My tingling lips brought my mind back as my closed eyes replayed the kiss in my mind. Snapping them open I took a deep breath. How long were my lips going to tingle? It was distracting. Black Star was running beside Kidd, his footsteps falling in a perfect rhythm as they pounded against the wooden ground. However, his eyes weren't on the dark path in front of him, but instead on Kidd.

"Are you alright Black Star?" I asked softly as his gaze snapped to my face, his lip curving in the corner.

"Yup. You?" He asked as his eyes glanced at my wounded shoulder. How the hell did everyone know it was hurting?

"Yeah, fine." I lied as Black Star and Kidd both snorted in response. Another tremor ripped through Reave suddenly, but it wasn't the same as the others. He let out a small scream as my vision blotted and my arms slipped from around Kidd's torso, my body falling to the ground. I felt Black Star's arms catch me before I hit the ground but I couldn't see anything past darkness inside my eyes.

"Amy?!" Tsubaki yelled as Black Star shook me a bit.

"I'm conscious, but I can't see…" I mumbled as I felt my eyes dart back and forth, but saw nothing.

"You're eyes are black, Amy…" Kidd whispered.

"Is this the madness?" Liz asked worried as Black Star stood me on my feet and held my shoulders to keep me straight.

"No, the madness of the Kishin is strong, but it's not the same as this…" I mumbled as I felt a pressure on my chest, my breathing increasing to try and fill my compressed lungs.

"It's…Soul…" Reave choked out in pain as I blinked rapidly against the darkness.

"What do you mean?" Black Star yelled as Reave yelled in pain again.

"Maka's… in the madness…it's dragging him in… which is pulling me… I'm pulling Amy…" Reave coughed as I felt a gloved hand on mine as Black Star pulled my fingers off his handle, the sound of his blade hitting the floor bounced in my ears as a sharp pain shot through my eyes and lungs. I screamed in pain as I dropped to my knees and clutched my torso.

"Shit, what did you do?!" Kidd growled as I blinked some more against the pain, which subsided as well as the black in my vision. The pressure on my chest started to lift as I took in a deep breath. Kidd and Black Stars pants and shoes were the first thing I saw as I looked to the left to see Reave on the ground.

"Reave are you okay?" I asked as I reached out to grab him again.

"Don't…touch me…" He gasped in a raspy voice as I retracted my hand.

"We have to stop the Kishin." Liz reminded as I looked around and nodded.

"She's right; now that I know its coming I can stop the flood of madness. It will hurt still but I can help you Reave." I said as I grabbed his handle, the feeling pouring into me as I tried to keep my mind strong. My vision was still there, which was good enough for me. "Let's go." I said as I started running forward, Black Star running after me as Kidd's skateboard roared.

"Amy, do you feel that?" Kidd asked suddenly as I nodded. The flood of madness had slowly stopped oozing from Reave but it wasn't really a relief with the Kishin's getting stronger.

"He's close. There are two souls right in front of us too!" I yelled and pointed as we came to a room where a witch with a frog hat and a polka-dotted dress was holding a giant black needle. Her long hair flung around as she turned to see Kidd shooting towards her.

"That needle has the black blood!"

"Eruka!" The werewolf humanoid from before yelled as he threw himself in Kidd's way, the board smashing into his forearm as Kidd jumped backwards, doing a flip as he pointed his guns at them.

"What?!" Kidd yelled suddenly as he turned on his feet, falling on his back as he shot randomly into the air beside and above him.

"Kidd!" I yelled as I backed up so that I wouldn't get shot. I couldn't get a clear shot of the one with the needle with all his shooting, and I wasn't sure I could spare the soul wavelength it needed to shoot bullets right now anyways.

"He's hallucinating! Do it now!"

"Right!" The witch said as she ran to a giant sack in the middle of the room. Kidd stopped shooting as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and tried to calm down.

"This is a hallucination." He yelled to himself as the madness swept over me. The image of Kidd in front of me twisted until Kidd was dressed like the Kishin, his mouth opening as he lunged at me.

"It's just a hallucination!" I screamed in fear as I shut my eyes and put my hands in front of my face. The sound of Kidd's bullets rang in my ears as I heard the werewolf grunt in pain.

"If I'm aiming at the black blood then he can't move! Get him now Black Star!"

"Right!"

"Black Star, be careful of the hallucinations!" I yelled as I forced myself to open my eyes and look at what was happening.

"Don't worry, my sixth sense is terrible, I can't feel any insanity!"

"Hahaha, good!" Kidd said as he smiled. Another wave of insanity washed over me and Reave as my vision blotted.

"Shit." Reave cursed again as the pressure returned to my chest. Why did the madness do this to me?

"I can't see." I whispered to Reave in terror as he inwardly flinched.

"It's alright, I'll let you know if something's coming."

"Shit, look out Eruka!"

"Right! Tadpole bomb!" A huge explosion sounded as I heard Black Star hit the ground with a grunt, the witch yelping in pain.

"Take this!" Black Star yelled as the witch screamed. What had he done?

"Wait!" She yelled as there was some banging and Black Star yelled in anger. Kidd's bullets formed a rhythmic pattern that seemed to calm me somewhat since I couldn't see, and at least I knew that as long as he continued to shoot, the Kishin couldn't get me.

"Hurry up Eruka!"

"Stop her Black Star!"

"It's too late!" Black Star yelled as the madness faltered for a second, as my vision and breathing washed back over me. I had to try harder to prevent it next time. Looking at the scene in front of me was just as terrifying though as Kidd stopped shooting and everyone stood staring at the bad the kishin was in.

"Black Star…" I whispered as he smiled.

"I won, ha…I did it!"

"Be ready Amy." Reave said as we saw the kishin tremor in the bag, the black blood now inside it. They won. I nodded, unable to find words.

"I did it…" Eruka said in astonishment as the werewolf snickered.

"Why did it…?" Kidd whispered as he grimaced.

"What's going on? Did we win? I sliced the needle! I stopped them from injecting the black blood!" Black Star screamed as Kidd shook his head.

"You sliced the statue…What irony. Because you're too concentrated on breaking the needle, you used the unneeded sixth sense."

"You hallucinated…"I finished as Black Star fell on the ground and looked at the bag.

"Impossible…I failed…?" The bag started to quiver and shake energy and madness flowing out of it as Kidd started shooting rapidly. I held up Reave and shot as well.

"Go to Hell!" Kidd yelled as the werewolf shook his head.

"It's no use." The bag moved as a face pressed against it from inside. Eruka froze in fear staring at it as the kishin started to put its skin back on, moving inside the bag until it was on properly.

"It's so disgusting…and naked…" I whimpered in fear as I moved myself closer to Kidd. The kishin stood on his feet and pulled on his skin, as if he had to adjust it to fit better. Eruka fell to the ground as her legs gave out, staring up at the kishin which was twitch his way closer to her. Putting his head close to hers he stared at her for a second before letting out a blood curdling scream, causing Eruka to scream as well.

"It's scared of her?" Reave asked as Kidd stared in confusing. The yelled seemed to wake up Black Star as he struggled to sit up and stare at it.

"That's kishin? Tsubaki, demon blade form. I'm going to kill you half-awake bastard!"

"Impossible Black Star. You're already full of injuries, if you continue using demon blade, I'll devour your soul…"

"Follow my instructions! Hurry up! Demon blade form!"

"No!" Tsubaki screamed back as he put her down on the ground and ran towards the kishin.

"We're going in as well!" Kidd yelled as I stood in fear unable to talk or get myself to move.

"Prepare to die you naked pervert!" Black Star screamed as he smashed into the kishin, sending his soul wavelength into him. "Black Star big wave!" I watched as Black Stars face twisted in pain as he ignored it and thrust his hand again, which was stopped by the kishin quickly raising his hand up to put his thumb on black stars forehead. Blood poured from his nose as a sudden burst sent him flying backwards.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki and I screamed.

"Black Star! Dammit!" Kidd yelled as he started shooting bullets at him. They bounced off like nothing as the kishin pulled on his arm skin, stretching it as he let go, sending it flying at Kidd as it hit him in the forehead, a mark appearing there before blood exploded out of his nose mouth and ears and he collapsed on the ground.

"Kidd!" We all screamed as I ran to him. I wanted to run to Black Star too but he was on the other side of the kishin. I was such a chicken shit…

"I'm so worthless…" I whispered as I put my hands on Kidd's shoulders. I looked up to see the kishin pulling on his skin some more. Was he going to attack all of us too? He kept doing it until scarves appeared from it, hiding his eyes and nakedness.

"You with the red pants, don't you have a shirt?! You need to wear more clothes, how nice it must be to have muscles!" The kishin yelled as he thrust his scarves into the ground, sending himself shooting through the roof.

"Was he talking about me?" The werewolf questioned silently as Maka sprang from beside me, grabbing onto the scarf and being pulled up with the kishin.

"Maka!" Liz and Patty yelled as she disappeared through the hole in the roof.

"Come on Eruka, lets go!" The werewolf urged as the witch nodded, turning into a frog and jumping on his shoulder as he scaled the wall and climbed up.

"Fuck, Kidd? Please be okay…" I placed my hand on his neck, sighing when I felt a pulse. I got to my feet and walked over to Black Star, Reave dragging on the ground behind me. I knelt down beside him as I felt his neck, his heart making his skin beat against my fingers. I wrapped my arms around his body and lifted. He was a lot heavier then he looked, probably because of all the muscle. I somehow managed to get him over to beside Kidd.

"Are they alright?" Liz asked softly as I nodded and sat in between them, holding their hands as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Yeah…no thanks to me…"

"It's not your fault Amy." Tsubaki said in a soothing voice as I let more tears fall down my face.

"I didn't even try to attack…"

"There's nothing you could have done." Patty said bluntly. Most people would have been insulted but I knew she was just being herself. And it's not like she was wrong. If Black Star and Kidd got knocked out in one hit, he would have killed me instantly. Suddenly black cords of something exploded out of the ground near us, shooting themselves into the air after the kishin.

"Did you see that?" Liz asked as Patty laughed.

"They had Shinigami-sama's face!"

"A trap?" Tsubaki questioned as more explosions sounded from above.

"He's fighting someone, but who?" I questioned out loud as I tried to piece together the soul wavelengths from above.

"Maybe it's Shinigami-sama. The spell would have worn off if the werewolf ran away right?" Liz thought as I nodded and squeezed Black Star and Kidd's hands. Reave was spread across my lap silently.

"Maka's unconscious, Soul's in pain." He added as I looked up again. "But their okay."

"Wait! The kishin's wavelength is getting further away!" I yelled in shock as I shot to my feet. The weapons took no second thought as they transformed back into their human forms instantly. Tsubaki moved Black Stars head onto her lap as she stroked his hair, Liz and Patty grabbing Kidd by the arms and feet as they lifted him up. Reave knelt beside me with his eyes closed as we waited for Stein or someone to come get us.


End file.
